No More Suffering
by ping-pongplayer
Summary: Bella who is abused by her parents meets Emmett, who's in a new movie. Emmett quits everything to save her from her pain, but what they don't really realize is that her father Charlie is more evil than they imagined. And everything was going so well...
1. Offers

**Okay, so I'm having a lot of fun writing these storys so heres another one. **

**Summary: Emmett is staring in a new movie. And Bella is an abused/ rape victim. One day as she's riding on her skateboard, a movie director wants to shoot a scene in the area she's at. **

**Bella gets introduced to everyone, becoming best friends with Emmett and the other actors, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper. Weeks go by and when Emmett see's the bruise's on Bella's face that she can't hide anymore. They all go to court. **

**And Bella has some issues though, with going against family members.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The air made a swoosh sound in my ear, as I rolled down the ramp. Afternoon was almost coming and I could tell this by the rising sun. I pulled the strings on my jacket hood to cover more tightly over my face. I shivered from the sudden beating of the sun, causing my body to rearrange against the temperature.

When the metal railing met my boards wheel, I flipped onto it and skidded across, and flipped back off. Today I was lucky and I was the only one around.

I leaned a little backwards, so I could swivel around the corner. With the tip of my shoe, I pushed hardly- making my speed increase as I headed in the drop in. It was true my body hurt, my head throbbed, and it burned by an unknowing fire to breath. But dealing with it for oh so many years, the pain was easily ignored.

If I didn't escape my house this morning, the pain I was in now would feel like heaven compared to if I stayed. Mom brought back some men, and I shuddered at the thought of what they would do to me, once mom passed out drunk. It's happened before, and I wouldn't want a repeat. Dad would just slap me and say it was my fault that I let the men touch me like that….but he's touched me before I assure you.

The skatepark I am at is truly the only place I know where to go. If I went to a public store, people would question. If I went somewhere where there was alot of people, I could honestly say it would scare the hell out of me. I hate people, I hate life in general. My oh my how I wished there was a reset button.

In the fading backround I heard excited voices, laughter and giggles. That was something I defiently wasn't used to. I was doing my best trying to block out the sound, putting more focuse into what I was doing. But it just got louder and louder.

Make it stop, I whimpered in my head. Make the god damn people shut up!...nope it was still there.

The noise finaly got to me. I sighed skidding to a halt, at the entrance of the ramp, and flipped my board up into my palms awaiting grip. And what I saw made my mouth drop open in shock.

Hundreds. There was hundreds of them. People, all carrying coffes and big suitcases. Camera's and tripods. What the hell?

Ignoring them I started to get back onto my skateboard, when I saw a female lady running up to me.

"Miss? Excuse me?...Miss?" She said as she finally came to a stop. She looked.....odd. There really was no other way to put it. The herd of people I noticed went into the church building, that was about a good 500 feet away from where I was standing.

"Yeah?" I asked. I wasn't sure if that was how you were supposed to respond. I mean I havn't had a conversation (except my parents) with a person in a long time. If I remembered right that was about five years ago, when I was asked to go into the Seven-Eleven near my house.

"My name is Catherin and I'm the movie director, for a new movie. And you see, well I was sorta hoping I could shoot a scene at this skatepark. And do you think it could be possible for you to leave.... I'm sorry if that sounds rude." She gave out a small apologetic chuckle at the end.

Leave? Did this girl want my dad to chop my head off?

"Um...uh, I'm not sure I can do that. I promised my parents that I would be home after six, no earlier. And I can't go any where else really...." I trailed off, hoping she would get the hint that there was no way in hell that was going to happen.

Catherin put her finger to her chin, making it look like she was thinking thoughtfully.

"Well, if you want, it's okay if you would like to hang out and watch the movie be made....you know get an all acess pass to have fun with the actors." She offered kindly.

"Me?" I replied stupidly.

Me be around all those people. People that could kill me. Surround me and cut my head off? Okay, thats un realistic, but those were my fears. So no.

"No, thank you."

--------------------------------------------------------------

**so what do you think? How will Catherin react? And will she meet Emmett?.... well I guess that last question you already know. Lol.**

**Please review!!! It means alot!! **

**My other storys if your wondering will be updated soon. Like tomorrow maybe, when I get out of school.**

**Thanks for reading!!**

**-Emmettslover**


	2. Emmett

**Thank you to all that subscribed to my storys!! You guys are awesome!! And everyone that reviewed!!! It makes me very happy!!  
**

**Stephenie owns Twilight. Not me.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"No thank you."_

Catherin nodded excepting my answer. Realizing I still had my hood up, I pulled it down. Catherin gasped loudly. Shit!

"I fe- fell, off my..my skateboard." I stuttered. Stupid, stupid Bella!

Catherin cleared her throat. "If you want, I can have some Aid people help you with that wound... It looks, um... It looks infected." She said her eye's wide.

I considered this. It was infected. Dammit! Think, Bella think. Don't be stupid. Just get your wound stitched up and you can leave. Yeah, thats what I'll do. "Thank you. Could we make it fast though?"

Catherin nodded, and started leading the way across the field. It felt like her eye's never left my face. It was making me self conscious. "Whats your name?" She asked me.

"Bella." I answered. Saying my name out loud..it sounded wrong. My skateboard stayed at my side.

"Thats a beautiful name. It fits." She commented. I wasn't sure what she meant when she said ' it fits.' But I thanked her anyway. The grass was going dry, they needed to put in sprinklers or something.

We walked into the old church building, which I didn't think anyone ever went to anymore. It wasn't that big of a building, I noticed as I looked around. The wood looked like it was starting to rot at the old age. I was surprised that I didn't see any noticeable mold. Catherin and I walked down the long hallway, the ugly brown carpeting was tattered and teared, with shoe marks.

Catherin lead me into a bigger room. It looked like a cafeteria, place that you see in the schools. Even the marble tables resembled the school like theme. And at every table was crowded with people. Most of the ones that where sitting were actors I guessed. And the camera people I saw where setting the tripods and everything else up.

Catherin grabbed a microphone type like thing, and started speaking into it. "Everyone, I want you to give a warm welcoming to Bella. She will be staying with us for today." Her voice echoed off the walls.

"What?" I laughed a little horrified. I wasn't staying here. Only Catherin heard me, and she gave me a look. How dare she give me a look. I could leave here at this very second if I wanted to. But why didn't I? I questioned, myself. And I knew that reason why, I felt safe.

"Emmett! Raise your hand." Catherin directed, sorta shouting into the microphone. I looked out into the audience to see the guy that raised his hand. The guy looked like a professional wrestler with the muscles he had. His shirt clinged to him, showing it off more. He had brown curly hair, and a big goofy smile on his face showing me his dimples, the Emmett guy was waving his hand excitedly into the air. He scared me.

"Bella, why don't you go sit next to him. And I'll get one of the aid people to help you, with your wound thats on your face." Catherin said to me. It felt like all of these people's eyes were on my bruises and scratches then me actually.

My eye's widened at Catherin's statement. She wanted _me_ to sit next to _him?_ He could flick me across the room with his finger!

"Is there any where else I can sit... I mean, it's just that he is so big..." I trailed off. Catherin smiled and just pointed for me to walk forward. I gulped audibaly, and walked to where Emmett was still waving his hand around. Hesitantly, I sat down putting my skateboard on my lap.

Emmett smiled at me. "Took you long enough...What? Does it look like I have rabies?" He joked. My lips turned upward just a bit. And I shook my head no, slightly. He was the first person in like forever, to make me smile...even just a little bit.

Emmett struck out his hand really fast. I flinched away, covering my face with my hands and squeezed my eye's shut, awaiting the blow. But it never came. Cautiously, I dropped my hands and looked back at him. His hand was still out, hanging in the air. Oh. He wanted a handshake.

The look on his expression was hurt, as if _I _was the one that slapped _him_. It made me sad, and I instantly felt bad, for my mistake. "I'm sorry." I murmured and reached for his hand to shake it. A weird electric feeling filled through me as I touched his warm skin. The feeling was so sudden I pulled away, slowly this time.

Emmett once again smiled. "It's okay. You don't have to apologize."

I nodded but I still felt bad. My eye's averted all around me. They landed on a small pixie shape girl that was staring back at me. Her hair was jet black and was in spikes that went in all different directions. Her face was angular. She was really beautiful.

"That's Alice." Emmett said, braking my silent stare. I looked at him giving him a confusing look. "She's my sister."

I nodded, he continued. " She has a boyfriend. His name is Jasper. The blond one sitting to the left of her. The guy on her right, with that reddish hair is Edward. He's gay. And the girl farthest to the right is Rosalie, she's Edward's girlfriend." He informed me.

"But you just said that Edward was gay. Is he Bi?" It felt like a personal question to ask.... but he was the one that brought it up. Emmett boomed a laugh, the table felt like it was shaking.

With a smile on his face, he answered. " No he's not Bi, surprisingly. What I meant was is that he acts gay...I mean other than him, I never known a straight man that listened to classical music, but hey-" He gave a one shoulder shrug." I could be wrong. Maybe there are more men out there like him."

Towards the end it felt like he was just talking to himself. I let my eye's wander back to the group. They were all beautiful I realized. Espeacially the blond hair girl, Edward's girlfriend. I felt Emmett's eyes on me the whole time. Finally I looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just that... I find you extremely gorgeous."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay!! Review time!!! **

**I'm not exactly sure how much i like this chapter, it didn't really get far. But its the best i can do. hope you enjoyed it!!!**

**Review and tell me if you liked this chapter.**

**Thanks!!!**

**-Emmettslover  
**


	3. I Wont Hurt You

**I'm on an updating roll so here's the next chapter of No More Suffering.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Emmett's POV**

I was worried how she would react to that comment. I was _not _a romance kind of a person that's why there was Edward in the family. Bella looked at me strangely than blushed. It was very attractive. But the thing that was hiding most of her beauty was the big bruise that covered half of her face.

Some sick bastard did that to her, and I was determined to find out who.

"Thank you." I believed I heard her whisper, but I couldn't be positive. I smiled happy I could make her feel better than crap, hopefully.

"So Bella tell me about yourself."

"Um…I like to skateboard."

"Really?' I smiled.

"Yeah, it makes me feel better. And it's a great excuse to get out of the house." She stopped and gave me a look like she had just said too much. Trying not to make her uncomfortable, I moved onto a different question. If she wasn't ready yet to explain about that bruise I would leave that topic alone.

Though I had a pretty good idea, of who was beating her up. Her dad.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked. That was a normal question.

Bella looked up at me and stared deeply into my eyes. And her eyes were a beautiful brown color. It made my head get dizzy as her stare increased.

"Blue."

I smiled. "Does that color have anything to do with your bruise?"

_Fuck! Emmett what the hell is wrong with you??!! _

"I'm sorry. What?" She asked.

"Its just that blue is the color of your bruise. And since that I see a lot of them on your body, I thought you must like that color." I think I just made that worse than it already was.

A look of frustration came across her face.

"Is that all you people care about. My bruises? Is that all you stupid idiots can see?" She nearly shouted, earning some looks our way.

"No, that's not it at all. I was jus- I was jus... I was being an idiot." I was amazed that a sentance even escaped my mouth. It was hard talking to her, and seeing her angry made me nervous.

"Damn right, you are." Bella muttered. I laughed.

"Now whats funny?"

"Just the look on your face." I laughed then winced internaly that I hit a soft spot with her.

To my shock, she smiled and chuckled.

"So, what movie is this?" She asked curiously looking around her surroundings.

"It's called Twilight**.(A/N: Lol, I just had too. I hope Stephenie doesn't mind**.) It's about a teenage vampire that falls in love with a human." I explained to her.

Bella giggled, and a feeling I couldn't identify went through me.

"Could they do anything more original?" She asked. I didn't exactly understand her question so I ignored it.

Bella brought her smile, which got my heart beating faster to my way. "Let me guess. You play the vampire that falls in love right?" She laughed as if I could be anything else. I just smirked.

"No. I play the other vampire that knows how to kick ass."

Bella got frightend, and I realized that those were a bad choice of words. _Dammit! Another screw up._

"Are you a violent person?" She asked me as if she was afraid to know the answer.

"Only if I have to be. Like if I saw a girl being harassed in an alley, by some jackass, then yes some ass will be kicked. But no, I wouldn't hurt you."

Those words hung in the air. I had meant to say that I wouldn't hurt anybody. But at the last minute I guess my vocal cords disagreed with me and said, that I wouldn't hurt her.

A bright smile spreaded across her face.

"I'll hold you up to it."

------------------------------------------------------------

**Im sooo sorry that this chapter was soo short. I promise the next one will be longer,its just that I didn't have much time.**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter in your reviews!!**

**Thanx for all of you that subscribed or reviewed!! Your awesome for it!!!**

**REVIEW TIME!!!!!!!**

**-Emmettslover**


	4. Interrogations

**Since I've updated my other storys I just knew I had to do an update for this one.**

**so thnx like always for the reviews and subscribers!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"I'll hold you up to it." _

There was a slight awkward moment between us. And before I could ask her something, a guy in a cop outfit came up to Bella. I watched with curiosity as he bent down and said something to her, too low for me to hear though. Bella nodded silently.

She turned to me and gave me a short wave goodbye, like what happened never did, and we were in second grade. I opened my mouth to say something, but the officer and Bella walked away. I sat there in confusion. Why would an officer want her? I could understand that he wanted the abusive parents she had, but not her.

"Emmett! Come on! It's time to shoot your scene!" Catherin said and grabbed my arm, in a gesture to get me out of the seat and to the set. I got up, but with one last glance to the hallway Bella went down.

**Bella's POV **

"Can you come with me miss?" A cop asked me in my ear. I nodded and got up, giving a good bye wave at Emmett. He looked confused as I walked away. He wasn't the only one. I had no clue what this officer wanted from me. I kept quite and followed him.

I shivered as I realized that I was freezing. The officer didn't look like he cared as we entered a room, that or he just didn't notice. Probably that. As I sat down in one of those plastic chairs, is when it came to me that Catherin most likely got the cop's involved with my life.

Lie. That's all I would have to do. Is lie. Simple.

"So miss, your name is Bella. Correct?"

I nodded. If I kept silent that would also help with the lieing scheme.

"First question. Quite easy. What's that bruise? Were did it come from? And if somebody did give it to you, who?" He was talking as he pulled out a writing pad, and a red pen.

"Thats three." I answered. I was buying time. Any question that I could flip around, I would.

"Yes, thank you for correcting my mistake. Now answer." He seemed just slightly annoyed, that I told him that. I came close to smirking. But I remembered were my line was, and I promised myself that I would be better.

He sighed then looked directly in my eye's. Suddenly I felt very, very scared. I shuddered and looked back at him in unsureness.

"Where. Did. You. Get. That. Bruise." he enunciated every word. I gulped feeling the fire. _"Slut, there are prices to pay, if you tell anyone." _Those were the words from my father. Never did I want to know those prices, I would have to pay, so conveniently I smoothed out a lie for the detective.

"Simple. I got it from falling off my skateboard. I was going down the drop in, when my board swiveled the wrong way, making the side of my face bask up against the metal railing." I let out a small breath. Hopefully, that would work.

Detective hard ass, gave me a glare. He was a professional no doubt, and saw my lie. My poker face stayed in place. This sure wasn't the first time, I had to talk to anyone about this. Cops, bugged me about it all the time. If I kept lieing things got too boring for them to carry on with the case so it's dropped. I wish they would give up already and realize, that I'm fine.

"Now, no more of your lies. Tell me the truth."

I sighed and gave him the look of being bored.

"I am telling you the truth..." My voice faltered as I saw his badge, that was on his suit.

No.

"So you remember me now, Bella. I was starting to get worried....now your going to tell me the truth now right."

My mouth hanged open, me unable to speak, I nodded.

"Where did that bruise come from?"

"Charlie." I mumbled.

"Do you like what he did to you?"

"No."

"Did you ask him to stop."

Something inside me just then made me feel brave. Don't ask me were it came from, but I felt stronger. Like there was a guardian angel to protect me.

"Yes, I did. Just like I asked you to stop."

I just didn't recognize him though. He looked different from last time. He was balder, and was fatter. Dan seemed taken aback by my boldness. Shit, maybe today wasn't a good day for me to be brave.

"Isabella, would you mind stepping outside with me right now."

I then nodded, my punishment was coming.

"Can we do it in here? I'll be quiet, I promise." I mumbled looking down. Why him?

**Flashback**

_"Hey Charlie!" A normal young looking officer walked through my front door. I hid behind the staircase, almost tripping over the step. _

_Charlie who was drunk, was sounding incoherent so I couldn't make out what he was saying. I whimpered though as he pointed to me, with a evil smirk. I shrunk back, as they both approached me. I was young, but I wasn't stupid, I knew what was going to happen. "Mommy." I whimpered as the unrecognizable hands grabbed at me._

_"What's that? You want me to be your mommy?"_

_I shook my head no. I wanted him to leave me alone though. He lifted me up into the air, since I was that small and young._

_"You do know the difference between mommy's and daddy's though, right?"_

_I whimpered and cried out this time. _

_"Mommy's have pussy's, like yourself. You like to be a mommy?" He whispered and shook me. Tears flowed down my cheeks. I kept shaking my head, till me put me down on the counter. _

_"Don't cry. There's no need." He crooned to me, sickly. Wrong, all of this was wrong. My clothes slowly started to go away, and soon I was bare naked, my body exposed to the man fully. He started fondling with my chest and my lower area. I cried out more this time. It hurt. He hurt._

_"Stop, please no more." My vocabulary wasn't that good, since like I said I was young._

_The man slid a finger in me, and I screamed in pain. He chuckled and Charlie was sitting in a chair, drinking another beer. I kept crying in pain and sadness, as this continued on through the night. _

**Flashback Ends**

"Oh, you are going to cooperate with me. Good mommy." He said obviously remembering the joke. I grimaced and sat on the counter. God, why here. I deserved this though. I wasn't a good person. I was here, at the movie place, and I knew if I didn't do what Dan wanted, he would tell Charlie. Charlie would tell Mom, and together very bad things would happen.

Dan gave me an ugly smile, his teeth stained yellow. I closed my eye's wishing for him to hurry up. And when I did, I felt shocked that a image of Emmett came popped into my head. The way he smiled, and that short time he laughed. It made me smile, making me forget all about the situation I was in. But reality came full force, when a sharp slap went against my bruised cheek.

I gasped then bit my tongue to keep from screaming. No, think about Emmett. That's all I would do. I tried to picture happy times that could happen between us, in make believe land. And every time a happy image or thought came to mind, a slap came back to put me in my place.

Emmett. Emmett. Emmett. I kept chanting.

An impulse action happened when I felt bare without a shirt I screamed.

"Emmett! Help! EMMETT!" I had never screamed so effin loud in my life. My world shook around me, and I was surprised the glass didn't shatter.

"EMMETT! HELP!"

The door suddenly crashed open, and there was my saviour Emmett. I smiled and looked at him, praying that I made the right choice.

"What the fuck!" he shouted then locked eye's with Dan.

**A/N: I was going to stop there, but I couldn't do that to you guys so heres more.**

His hands clenched and the most angry look spread across his face. I watched in amazement, as everything happened in a blur. Emmett charged at Dan who had his pants hung around his ankles, and punched him knocking his body to the floor. Emmett got in front of him and wouldn't stop with the punching, all the while cursing.

"Mother fucker...bitch...fucking scum bag...hurting her...bitch gonna pay...fucking asshole." I watched till Emmett finally stood up, breathing heavily. I looked at him, slightly scared. Dan was lifeless on the floor, a reflex action came to me wondering if he was dead, but there was the slightest movement in his chest. Blood was covered all over him, his face already swelling.

Emmett was giving him the look of disgust at him, hands still clenched and breathing heavy. Once he calmed down, he looked at me. I blushed deeply realizing I was in my bra. He grabbed my shirt and put it on for me. I started crying, and he wrapped his arms around me. His t-shirt became stained with my salty tears.

"I'm sorry. So, so so sorry." He repeated into my hair, holding me tighter in a loving way.

"Don't be." I managed to get out with a sniffle. I lifted my head, resting my chin on his chest. Emmett looked down at me with the most grave eye's I've ever seen.

"Thank you, Emmett." I whispered. It felt so right, right now. I felt loved, and I knew Emmett wasn't going to hurt me.

"My poor Bella." He sighed and rested his forehead against mine. I smiled, but I glanced down to see his hand. They were scratched ans stained with his _and _Dan's blood. My eye's widened, and as I was about to grab his hand and comment Emmett spoke.

"Don't worry, I'm in no pain at all.....But god do I feel like crap." He muttered at the end.

I looked up at him questionably.

His eyebrow's seemed to pucker out a bit when he spoke.

"I got a bad feeling, when you left. I told myself that I should of followed you, and to be there for support or something....but I didn't."

I realized that Emmett was trying to make this sound like what almost happened his fault. The only thing he did to this was save me. I spoke my opinion out loud.

"Emmett, you can't blame yourself. Besides if I didn't tell Dan-"

Emmett interrupted me. "What did you say to him? Did you ask him to rape you?" The anger started to rise in his voice.

I looked down, no longer able to meet the gaze of his blue eye's.

"Emmett, Dan raped me before. It happened when I was seven. It took me awhile to remember him, he changed his look over the years so...." I sighed and then continued. "But, when I did make the acknowledgment out loud, Dan wanted to take me outside. But I told him I promise to remain quiet if he did it here."

Quickly I looked up at him, he was confused and still slightly angry. I looked back down and kept on talking.

"When I closed my eye's you came into my mind. All I thought was you. So I screamed for help."

Emmett bent his head down so I would have to look at him, automatically my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Bella, my angel." He said softly, and I smiled at that word, he continued. " Thank you for telling me the truth, I'm glad you can trust me." He murmered and brought his lips to my forehead. I didn't flinch, or shudder or anything. I liked what he was doing. It soon came to me, that yes, I did tell Emmett the truth. Even though he probably already knew, I still told him a secret that was locked up inside me. It felt like a wave just rushed out of my body, as I told him.

"Emmett, me telling you this, was extremely big. So please, till I believe that I'm ready, will you keep what just happened a secret?" I asked whispering.

"I'm not sure, angel. I'm not letting you out of my sight, from now on." He told me sternly, but there was that sweet boyish tone. I smiled, actually liking the feeling of someone caring.

"I'm not used to this at all, but I like the feeling of not being scared." I said confidently to him.

"That makes me very happy to know your not scared." He said with a soft smile.

A groggy groan brought us back, we looked at Dan. His body was turned to the side, and he was still passed out. Emmett stiffened in my arms, as it looked like he had an urge to kick Dan in his stomach.

I cupped Emmett's cheek. "Don't, lets just start finding excuses okay?"

His angry eyes met mine, and they melted as his body relaxed. He nodded.

"Don't worry. I know some people, I will call them up, Dan's ass will be in prison and nobody will have to know."

"Thank you Emmett...for everything." I sighed. Emmett gave me his boyish smile and hugged me to him. I gripped onto him tight, loving the contentment I was having being in his arms.

**Emmetts POV**

"Thank you Emmett...for everything." Bella sighed. I smiled at her, and hugged her. Bella to my shock gripped me tighter. I kissed her neck, and looked back into her honey brown eye's. Everything that I could possibly ever want, was in front of me. In my arms, just badly broken. I was going to heal her though.

"I'm glad your okay." I whispered. closing my eyes as a replay of Bella's frightened screaming came to my ears.

"Bella, no more of this bullshit. Your coming home with me today, I can't stand the thought of you at home. Got it?" I told her as my eye's re-opened.

I couldn't loose this girl. And I'd be damned if I lost her, by some stupid mistake of mine. I felt strongly for her, and no matter what now, I was going to keep her safe.

"What? No...I mean not that I don't want to...wait what?" Bella stuttered, and I got to admit it was pretty adorable.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen...what does that have to do with anything?" she asked shocked. Yes! This meant that, not many complications would occur.

"Your leaving that house of yours, I don't care if you don't want to live with me. You can live at my sister's house, or anyone else in my family...it doesn't matter. As long as I know that you are safe, and away from those sick people your currently with, I'm fine." I told her seriously, looking straight into her eyes.

"Emmett." She moaned in confusedness. Me being a man, pictured another reason as to why she would be moaning my name. I shook my head slightly, I wasn't going to think about her that way right now, I couldn't.

"Bella, answer me this. Do you seriously want to go home and get abused and raped again? Over and over?" It was hard for me to say that myself, but I forced it out anyway, hoping to get my point across.

Bella's eyes moistened up again, and I wiped away her tears as she shook her head no.

"Do you want to be with me, though?" I asked, doubt in the answer.

Bella smiled, lighting up her face. "Yes, I want to be with you."

I smiled and giggled hugging her closer to me. I buried my face in her hair.

"Thank you, angel." I murmured.

"Emmett kiss me."

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you guys enjoyed that long chapter!!!**

**So alot happened in it!!! Lol, by far my favorite chapter...lol**

**please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Emmettslover  
**


	5. The Flinch

**okay im getting alot of reviews for this story, so here i am at the computer, updating storys...lol enjoy!!**

**----------------------------------------------**

_"Emmett kiss me."_

My eyes widened slightly at how direct that statement. I stared at her, my beautiful angel. God, did I want to. But I really had to be careful. She could say that she's fine, but when I did kiss her, bad memories could come back to her mind. I didn't want her to feel that maybe she had to, I wanted her, to want me to kiss her, when she knew she could handle it.

As if reading my mind, she spoke softly. "Please. I can handle it, I'm strong enough." Bella pressed her body, well more so her chest closer to my body, and her brown eyes found mine. She kept the eye contact. I sighed, even though I wanted to do what she asked, I had to think about her first.

"Bells, you could-" I was interrupted from, Bella's lips mushing to mine. My face was in her hands, caressing my cheeks with her delicate palms.

Her lips were soft, smoother than thought possible. The way her lips melded into mine, it felt right. It felt more than right, too good to describe. I moaned lightly, and put one of my hands to the small of her back, trying to get her closer to me. I didn't want _anything _to get in between us. I guess you could put that in physical means, and emotional. I hoped in the end of this hell, it could be both.

Bella was coming home with me. I thought there was no way before, now it became impossible. It was amazing how everything was moving so fast. One moment Bella was flinching away from me, now she was clinging to me, with her sweet lips on mine.

I was never one of those people that really believed in love at first sight, when people told me about it I would just scoff. But now I knew what it felt like, and never again would I make fun of them. I guess that meant mostly for my family's.

Edward and Rosalie, they were an immediate fire. Same as my as my parents, Esme and Carlisle. Then who could forget about the inseperable Alice and Jasper, never the more opposite people, now look at them, they we're planning there wedding already. Alice's wedding finger shined with the rock, that Jasper had gotten her.

I've finally found the reason, why I found it so hard to believe the immense love they all had for each other. I was jealous. I was always the loner, I had my one week flings, and everything else, but never would I have thought that my soul mate was out there.

And everyday I had to see, my friends and siblings be happy together. Now it was my time, my time to have that spotlight in love. It truly was ironic, to me in my mind that out of all the girls that I've met, I never thought that the girl that I wanted to end up was an abused raped victim.

Back to my 'moment', Bella was running her fingers through my hair. This was by far the best kiss, I had gotten ever. Bella was more than perfect, and besides the physical stuff, like it has been most of my life, I wanted to get to know Bella mentally.

"Emmett." Bella panted breaking away from the kiss. I was breathing irregularly also.

"Bella." I imitated only I said her name.

"Thank you." She sighed.

My lips grazed across hers, I gave her a short chaste kiss.

"You do know now that your mine." I whispered seductively. Bella flinched just the slightest, immediately like I got hit with a whip lash, I let go of her, and stepped back.

Bella covered her body with her arms, and I could tell that she was uncomfortable. _Damn, this was going to be harder than I thought. _

**BPOV**

"You do know now your mine." Emmett whispered in a seductive tone.

_"Slut, whore. It doesn't matter you will always be mine." Charlie laughed, then ripped my shirt off. I cried out._

I flinched not wanting to remeber that specific memory. That one was the hardest, that was the first memory that I remembered that my _dad _raped me. All the other times it was different men, those ones I remembered didn't really stick with me as much as Charlie's did.

Emmett obviously noticing my flinch, stepped back letting go of me. At that instant, I got the strange feeling of abandonment. I was so content a minute ago, having Emmett hold me like that. Like I _wasn't _a victim, of many things.

I folded my arms, feeling exposed without him. Haunting memories came back, and to top it all off, Dan was right there. The _raper_, the _abuser_. He was one of the many reasons why my life wasn't sane, he was one of the many reasons why, along with all the other men that touched me, that I can't be myself anymore.

Before I knew it, I was on top of Dan, punching and screaming at him. I wasn't sure what came over me, but all I knew was that I wanted Dan to suffer. Make him feel the way I did when I was little. Emmett started pulling me back, I kicked and screamed.

"No! Let go of me! Dan's going to die, I want him to suffer! I want him to feel the fucking pain that I go through everyday in my life!" I shouted.

Emmett stronger than me, lifted my body in the air, and cradled me. I had no clue at all, what I was doing. I wanted to leave, I wanted Dan to die, I wanted my life to start over again. Pathetic and shameful tears were coming out of my eyes.

"Angel, don't cry. It's okay, I'm here. I'll always be." Emmett promised me, and hugged me closer to his body.

"Emmett," I sobbed. "I want to leave, I don't want to be around _him._" I kept crying. It was uncontrollable.

"Calm down first. Please, please stop crying." He whispered, himself looking like he was going to cry. I stifled my little spasms of tears, and it just turned to sniffles.

"I'm going to call some people, okay? Then we'll got out of here." Emmett said to me. I looked up at him. Too much has already happened, and it wasn't event the end of the day yet. All I wanted, was him. Emmett only, just me and him.

But with the bullshit that was going on, it was hard to imagine that. It would be a long time, till that happened. When there was no more worrys, no more pain, just love.

I nodded not trusting my voice. Emmett gave me an unsure look, and set me down on my feet. I made sure that I was standing behind him, away from Dan. Emmett seeming to understand, got into a protective stance, and kept his chest to me. I sighed and leaned my head against, his body.

He looked completly confused at the gesture, but didn't make a comment and pulled out a phone. It was nice looking, as in it looked like it cost some money. It was black, and in the shape of a large rectangle. Emmett used his fingertips and pressed onto the screen, with the look of concentration.

The phone made a weird beeping noise, and I looked at it in confusion. Technology was not my thing. Emmett smiled and told me that, the beeping noise was telling him that it meant the phone's battery was low. Okay...phone's could communicate with a person. I shook my head, not wanting to get caught up in something so ridiculous. I would have him explain later to me.

"Hey Carlisle." Emmett said into the device. He paused with a slight nod of his head.

"There's a situation going on, down at the set. I need a favor from you."

I was watching him carefully, scared that my secret was going to be revealed to more people. Thankfully Emmett didn't go into detail. Just said that a man was down, or something. Then mentioned, that the man wasn't a good person and needed to be dealt with.

"No, don't bring the police...Well just get a guy to put him in jail....I can't explain _everything _I made a promise...just come and lock this guys ass up." Emmett ended up sighing impatient. I didn't like how he was getting stressed over this, because of my situation.

In attempt to soothe him, I brushed my knuckles across his exposed cheek. At first he looked caught off guard, and as I did it again, he closed his eyes, a small smile spreading across his lips.

**EmPOV**

"No, don't bring the police."

"Son, you just said to get someone-"

"Well, just get a guy to put him in jail."

"Emmett please, explain whats-"

Again I cut my father off.

"I can't explain _everything _I made a promise."

"Emmett McCarthy!" Carlisle gasped appalled. Carlisle told us that when we we're younger that, if someone was in trouble or something and we knew, then we should tell. And if they told us to keep it a secret and promise, then no matter what, if the person was in danger we would tell a trusted adult.

"Just come and lock this guys ass up." I sighed, a little impatient.

Bella's eyes caught mine, and all I could think about in that instant, was that I made her flinch. I made her scared, because I couldn't control and take the time to consider what my words would do to her. Next time though, I was going to be careful.

Bella brushed her knuckles across my cheeks, in a loving way. I was appalled. Not in a bad way or anything, just that I wasn't expecting that from her. Bella did it again, and I bit my tongue to hold back a moan. Her touch was the unimaginable. It was pure pleasure, that softness and warmth.

"Son!" Carlisle shouted from the other end. Oh. I thought we hung up already.

"Dad, listen to me. I'm going home, and someone is coming with me. I'll explain that later, just bring someone thats professional to get Dan out of here, and in prison...Please, that's all I ask." I said calmly, since Bella's little gesture calmed me down.

"Okay, son. I'm on it...Just use protection." Carlisle added with a mutter at the end. I grimaced.

"Yeah, whatever." I said under my breath, then hung up.

Bella was staring at her hand, seeing the blood on her knuckles. She did get some good punches in, at Dan. I was proud of her to say the least.

I put my finger under her chin, and lifted her head up, so she would look at me. I smiled, and I got what I wished for, Bella smiled in return.

"Your very strong." I whispered, and brushed her hair back behind her ears. The smile of hers got wider and her eyes had a shine to them, from the previous crying.

Bella got on her tip toes, eyes focoused on my lips. I wasn't sure, but hell that look she was giving me was irresistable. I met her halfway, and gently pressed my lips to hers.

----------------------------------------------------

**Hoped u guys liked it!! **

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!**

**-Emmettslover  
**


	6. Leaving

**blah blah blah blah blah.... **

**no i don't own Twilight **

**so stop rubbing it in**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

"Emmett I'm scared." I whispered.

He frowned and looked sad. I couldn't explain it to him, I just couldn't. I already told so much.

"Will you tell me why?" He asked. I shook my head no, feeling stupid that I even brought that up. I wanted to get out of here, were the reek of blood started entering the air. So to get that point across, I pulled myself away from Emmett and headed towards the door. Emmett followed not commenting.

I opened the door part way and looked to see the coast was clear. I didn't even know were I was. Where the hell this room came from I had no clue. As I stepped out, I let Emmett lead the way. We didn't speak, just kept our mouths shut and walked.

When two camera men came my way, I cringed into Emmett. They gave me weird looks, which I was use to. Emmett started putting his arm around my shoulder, but didn't. The abandon feeling came back. My skateboard came into my view when we walked into the main plaza.

I ran up to it and grabbed it. Emmett was laughing from behind me. I didn't care, I loved this thing. It was my escape from the chaos. I made a 'humph' sound, and got on it. I started riding around the table, with him watching me. I smiled and giggled.

Every one that was in here, was gone. But you could hear the voices outside. So it was just me and him. I continued to go in circles, doing a flip over one of the chairs. Emmett kept watching with a smile on his face. During the fourth time I went around, Emmett gripped my arm gently which caused me to stop.

"I really hate stopping your fun, but unless you would like to be here when the reporters show up, I suggest we start moving."

I nodded letting him take me. We exited out the front doors, and everyone just like I thought was out side. They were all crowded around the skate rink. I sighed as Catherin yelled action. I had no clue why they wanted to shoot here, but I was glad they did.

Emmett looked at me in confusion but I ignored it. "Would you like to wait in my car while I talk to my family, or would you like to come with me?" He asked stopping just a few feet away from the main crowd. A shiver went down my back.

"I'm going to stay with you." I whispered.

I wasn't sure if I was going to tell him, but I was a little horrified that Dan was going to get me. It was always a fear of mine after something happened to me, that as soon as I was alone they would come back. Do something worse than before.

He smiled at me and took my hand, once again leading the way. He walked up to the perfect looking people that he told me about. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward.

The Alice girl was scaring me, as she was enthusiastically jumping up and down. The unfair beauty goddess Rosalie was glaring at me, Edward was smiling, and Jasper looked focused. I shied away from all of them, hiding my body behind Emmett.

Emmett sensing my fears, stood in front of me. I just closed my eyes, leaning my head against his back. I heard whispering but I tuned it out. I was so not in the mood, to hear them judge me. I was tired of that.

**Emmett's POV**

"Why can't we talk to her?" Alice whispered furiously, trying to step around me. Jasper, thankfully held her back. He knew what it was like with abused victims. His niece that he used to watch over was beaten constantly, till the day she died.

He knew the pain of loosing someone very close to you, from abuse. He never talked about it, but he didn't hold it inside of him either. If someone asked he would tell the truth about it, but that was the only time that he brought that subject up.

"Alice. Don't. You will have your chance to talk to her soon enough." Jasper said calmly. She seem to finally understand and backed off a bit.

"What are you doing with that freak?" Rosalie hissed getting right in my face. I swear to god, if Bella wasn't with me at the moment, Rosalie would of been dead calling my angel like that. Why couldn't any one be happy? I was. I was more than happy, but Edwards bitch ruined it.

Edward gasped slightly at her. Rosalie usually wasn't like this. She was actually a pretty sweet person. But when a threat I guess you could say, came her way, Rosalie turned into a whole new person. I didn't see how Bella was a threat. So it must of been some other angst coming from her.

"How is she a freak?" I almost growled back. I wondered if Bella was even paying attention. I highly doubted it. Rosalie didn't answer just stepped back and folded her arms. I sighed. People's emotions were just too much to handle at times.

Edward just stood there, and I could see the wheels turning in his head. Rosalie spoke again, not so menacing this time but it still was in a harsh tone.

"Your going to take her home with you...aren't you? Like a new dog. That's real nice. She's an adult Emmett. And if her fucking brain was smart enough she would have left the abusive shits, and got her own place-" Edward put a hand over her mouth stopping his girlfriend.

"Good luck Emmett. I know you will do the right thing." Edward said to me, then took Rosalie away from me and Bella. Alice smiled and waved goodbye, Jasper just nodded in my direction and left. I groaned, and Bella spoke from behind me.

"Rosalie is right."

I turned around to face her. Her head was down, eyes glued to the dirt she was standing on. I lifted her chin up. "What is she right about?" I asked her. I had a feeling of what she thought was true, but I hoped that I was wrong cause thats one of the last things that I wanted her to believe.

"I could of stopped the abuse a long time ago. But I'm scared. I'm always so scared. I want to be different, I just don't know how."

I hugged her closer to me, my lips pressing into her hair. "That may be true. But it's perfectly natural for you to be scared, about leaving the only thing that you've known. Your fine now though. Your leaving that place for good." I murmured. Bella nodded weakly.

"Emmett you should stay." Bella said, then tensed up.

**Rosalie's POV**

"Rosalie." Edward sighed as we reached the group. Remorse creped up in me. I felt bad, so bad. I couldn't of blamed her like that. I would be scared too. A tear slipped from my eye.

"God, Edward. I feel so bad." I croaked as a sob burst through me. Edward pulled me into a hug, and rubbed my back.

"It's okay." He tried to soothe. But we both knew that what I did, wasn't okay. Not at all.

"I'm going to apologize to her..." I said, looking at there way. Emmett was frozen in a state of shock it looked like, and Bella the poor girl that I insulted, was talking fiddling with her fingers.

"I guess not." I mumbled, my tears drying up.

"I wonder what there talking about." Edward muttered. I looked at him, feeling how much I loved him. All I was, was a bitch. I knew it was true, and I knew that I didn't deserve him. Not someone that treated me with all the love that he gave me.

Edward looked at me, and always he knew what to do to make me feel better. "Rosie, don't worry. We all love you. Stop feeling bad." He said, trying to lighten the mood with a smile.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too."

Edward pulled me closer, and placed a sweet kiss on my cheek. I sighed and wrapped my arms tighter around him.

**Bella's POV**

"Emmett you should stay." I said speaking my mind. I tensed up though, cause I was afraid of what he would do. I didn't think that he would hurt me, but for some reason insecurities and fears came back, and I wasn't sure about any one or anything.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked with concern, and tried to get me closer to him, but I took a step back. He looked hurt, but I couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, regret burned in his words. I shook my head, how I was going to explain this? I didn't know.

"Emmett what your doing, is...ridiculous. I like you, more than I think. And I can't." I whispered.

Emmett's body straightened out. I squeezed my eye's shut, fiddling with my fingers. My stomach started doing flips, as I was getting nervous.

"What Rosalie said was true. I'm a grown up now, I can take care of my own battles. I can leave now. I _will _find my way out of this, and as much as I want it, I don't need your help. Emmett your really sweet and kind, your caring too.

But your caring about the wrong person. It was nice meeting you and everything, but I need to go home. I can't be here anymore. After with Dan, I'm going to die, that's for sure. I've done enough harm."

I took a deep breath and looked up at him. Many emotions played across his beautiful features. Hurt, confused, angry. I didn't like seeing it. Emmett had done so much, it may not seem like it but he made me realize that I needed out of my life. Start anew or something.

He wanted to help me, but I didn't want him to. No one. I felt like a user, I _had _used him. In some way. And I felt horrible.

"Bella you can't go. I don't know if your going to be safe." He whispered, his words cracking. That doubled the guilt.

"Emmett when will you realize that your wasting your time? I'm _not _important! Not in any way!" I snapped.

"To me you _are_." He insisted, reaching out in another attempt to grab me. I shuddered away.

I sighed closing my eyes.

"Bella it's _you, _that needs to stay. Here, with me. Not with the abusive-"

"No."

With my words hanging in the air, me feeling shitty, and a hurt looking Emmett, I turned my back on him and walked away. Thousands of thought going through my head.

**------------------------------------------------**

**Told you guys I would update :)**

**You know your awesome, if you review.**

**I hope I didn't disappoint you guys with this chapter.**

**until next time my fans,**

**-Emmettslover**


	7. Scarred

**K so i know some of you are upset and angry at me for the stupid thing Bella did...i didn't want her to either its just as i wrote it sorta happend :) i've been in a cheerfull mood lately and wanted to thank you fans, by making this a long chapter!**

**you guys deserved it for the reviews, and subscriptions! so thank you!  
**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

My skateboard landed with a thud as it hit the concrete, and I started riding away. My head pounded with all the thoughts that went through my head. I was doing the right thing, it would of happened anyway. I couldn't be with a person like I had with Emmett. I was damaged I believed, and the last hour, was me acting to see if I could handle something as serious as leaving my family.

Emmett wanted me out of the place that I was at. But how could I? Yes my parents weren't the nicest people, tell me something that I don't know. But I couldn't, at least not this fast. Emmett wanted to move at a pace that I could not bare. I liked him, as I confessed earlier, and as soon as that came out of my mouth, I had no choice but to go.

My stupid out of control heart already missed him, as I was probably only a good two hundred yards away. I had to find some shelter or something for the rest of the day, cos I highly doubted that it was six yet. The sky was just _now _turning dark under heavy clouds.

I groaned internally as I wished for no rain. That would be a cherry on top of my day. I started going faster my mind thinking of how, if it did rain, I was going to find a place. The nearest shelter park place was a little over a mile so I guess that could work, if I went fast enough I could get there before I got soaked.

Minutes passed by, and the sun was covered by the dark clouds. I shuddered as thunder erupted from above. I cursed under my breath and went faster, angrily shoving my fists in my pocket. The sky was copying my mood. A light sprinkle of rain started falling, and that made it encourage me to push my feet harder on the ground.

Thanks to the bad weather, I couldn't be accurate with the time. I estimated that hopefully when I got home, it would be near the right time. I thought hard, and decided to go home. I would rather be early and get my punishment, then be late, increasing my chance of Emmett finding me.

God, I knew it. I thought selfishly. If he really cared about me, and wanted me to stay, he would have chased after me. Right? My stomach twisted, and I felt angry that I didn't stay. Your a messed up person, Bella. I told myself. And I had just made it harder on me. Emmett's lips were tingling on mine, as I remembered that kiss. Or how he called me angel, and kicked Dan's ass for me.

He was amazing. And those good things never last, cos they barely even start. People in cars looked at me, as I went by them on the side of the road. I realized that I hadn't put my hood up, so I did so quickly, adding this to my list of Bella stupidity.

I passed by a gas station, with a convenient store. I stopped considering. Should I do it? If I kept my hood up no one would see my disgraceful face, but they would expect me to buy something. Damn it, I didn't have any money. I decided to go in and go check the stupid time. Who cared what others thought of me? Oh yeah, easy question, I did. And I always had.

I pulled my hood up tighter, doing my best to cover my bruised face up. People didn't like seeing it, obviously the point was taken when Emmett believed that he could get me out of my hell. Psh, I scoffed. Abuse was my life, and I didn't care if the rest of my life was spent like this. I didn't think that highly of myself, to even try to care.

That's why I lashed out at Emmett. It _didn't matter_. He seemed not to like those words, but I that's why he wasn't after me. Cos he knew. I didn't matter, I was useless, and I _am _grateful that he got that. It was for the best, normal happy people didn't need screwed up people like me in their life's.

I pushed through the door, my board right at my side. A women around her late forty's was working behind the counter. I walked up to her, she was looking away from me with her back turned, she was restocking the shelves with cigarettes and all that stuff.

"Excuse me?" I said softly, remembering Catherin. God, I thought. I felt a fire of hate against her, for making me find Emmett. He wasn't with me, and I knew that after all that talk and jazz, that he would never be. But I wanted him, and I wanted him bad. And thats why I hated her. She made me crazy over a guy, that used his charm and skill to attract me.

Now I was hooked.

The woman turned around and she gasped slightly. I wondered why? Unless I had a bruise somewhere else on my face, others than the one's that I was hiding I didn't know. She took in my appearance, and she frowned. "Yes, how can I help you?" She asked in a voice that was gentle.

"I was just wondering if you could tell me the time?" I asked awkwardly. The look on her face, confirmed to me that not many people asked her this a day.

The woman looked down at her watch, looking back up at me she didn't bother telling me the time. She spoke her voice faint as a whisper, "Do you need something to eat?"

I shook my head no. "Sorry, ma'am I don't need your pity." _I got that enough today from Emmett_. I added mentally in my head. She nodded and looked sad. "It's 4:32, have a nice day." She said, I nodded, not wanting to stay any longer to give the kind woman another chance to offer me something, I bolted out the door.

I sighed thinking if I should go home or not. Probably not. It's too early. I sighed again and started riding my skateboard, going no where in mind. I kept a steady pace, and I was on a road with no street lights, dark and no cars going by. The thunder storm kept me company as I was just wandering off to no where.

God, wouldn't be nice. Just keep on going, never stopping and head far away. Never see any one again, and start that new life that I wanted. But with a police for a father leaving would be hard. It wouldn't matter to my parents that I was nine teen, they would never want me to leave. To them all of this is a secret. My _whole _life was a secret.

Until today that was. Stupid Catherin, stupid Emmett, stupid parents, stupid everything! Then all I felt was the impact of the concrete on my face, as I landed to the ground. Pain jabbing in my stomach, as I felt the gravel rocks embed into my skin. I groaned and as soon as I tried to get up off the ground, I was forced back down, from the pressure of someones shoe.

I heard the sound of tongues making that clicking sound, in disapproval. "My, my my, aren't you a beauty." A voice whispered as the guy straddled my waist, legs tightly at my burning sides. He talked to me as if I was some horse, a prized winner, being auctioned he was the buyer.

"Get off of me, Michael." I tried to seethe, but blood coming out of my mouth gave it a sssss sound. I knew it was Michael. I would have to be blind not to know his voice.

"Now, now, Bella. Let's reminisced shall we? You left me, cos you were in pain. That's easily understandable. But what I don't get is how you could think that you could get rid of _me_. It's quite a joke don't you think? Maybe it's time you feel real pain." He said in a sick crooning voice.

Hot tears were pouring down my cheeks. I felt the courage to ask, "When did they let you out of prison? You were sentenced to five years, from the shit you pulled off."

Michael grabbed my fair pulling my face up. My neck strained as he kept pulling it back, I was breathing heavily. "Doesn't matter, sweet. Just be glad that I'm back." He whispered, letting go of my hair, making my face smack again in the grovel.

I felt his ice cold hands go up my shirt. He moaned, as I felt my bra be ripped off my body. I cried out, hoping that someone could save me. It was to dark, the road abandoned, nobody cared. Michael growled at me, demanding that I strip for him. I was disgusted, but what he says must be done. I had no _rights_, I was a loser, a nobody. And for God's punishment on me, I was abused, and raped often.

When all of my clothes were off, I couldn't stop shivering. Rain continued poured, my body wet, and flushed to pale white. Michael proceeded, touching me, grabbing at my chest, penetrating me with his fingers. Nothing new as I screamed and writhed in agony. Michael slapped me around a bit. Michael kept rhythm stepping on my legs, and I heard a snap or two, my cries drowning that noise out.

Michael did that so I wouldn't be able to get leave, fight back, or anything. He always wished that one day that it would just leave me in the street for death. It hasn't happen...yet, I thought. And I prayed that today maybe that could change. Like I did every day, and every moment.

But I dealt with this incident, like I do with all the others. Just turn everything off. Don't have feelings, don't even try to feel. Turn numb, go blank. I thought of every beating and every rape as a new scar. A new scar that would leave me crying, wishing for ways out. I myself, just all in all was scarred.

Michael was coming to an end with finishing with me. All I wanted to do was die. Just shut my eyes, fall into a deep sleep and never wake up. That's how I felt. That's how I always felt. People were sick, cruel, and the life I lived was the life that I was certain that I would ever know. I cried, my tears making my cheeks burn, since they were freezing.

Michael laughed his voice crackling. "Thanks, sweet. I will be seeing you soon at your house...maybe me and your dad can have a nice night with you." He suggest with his famous chuckle, escaping his lips. He pressed his lips to my forehead, an image of Emmett coming to my head. I sighed, wanting him with me, but it was wrong. So wrong.

"Aww, sweet. Your happy, that's good. A good fucking can cheer anyone up." Michael said getting up off of my body. A fine shudder ran went down my spine. He started walking away, he looking happy and complete. How any body could feel that happy, after doing that to me amazed me, in a bad way.

"Fuck!" I heard him screech in fright. My numb mood snapped out, and I looked up to see what was going on. A big jeep was roaring its way down the street, headlights momentarily blinding my sight, I tried to sit up but screamed my legs protested, with pain and I fell limp back to the ground.

I just lifted my head up, I wanted to know what was going on. The jeep was going way over the speed limit. It came to a screeching stop as the brakes stopped. My eye's squinted real quickly, I didn't have the strength to cover my ears.

Michael I noticed, bolted. Running as fast as he could go down the street. The jeep's door ripped open, the car not even looking it had come to a full stop. Through the darkness, I could see a rather big man storm out. I was pretty positive that it was a guy, the physical shape a bit too manly to be a girls.

The figure started running after Michael. I felt the frightened as I watched the guy run, catching up with him easily. The guy pulled him back from behind by the jacket collar. I forced myself up higher, grunting at pain, but I _had _to see.

The guy toppled over him, and as I heard the yelling come out of that mouth. I knew. I knew who it was.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Emmett screeched and I heard the sharp slaps against Michaels face. I winced picturing that was me, cos it has happened. Michael was whimpering. I watched my eyes glued to the scene in front of me.

Emmett was growling, hitting harder and harder.

"HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU WERE RAPED?! HUH, MOTHER FUCKER! I HOPE YOU FEEL THE GOD DAMN PAIN THAT YOU PUT _MY _BELLA THROUGH! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE YOU, LOW LIFE SCUM!"

I was surprised to hear that Emmett's voice was choking up. I think he was _crying_. My stare was turning hazy, as the blood flowed out of my wounds. I payed attention though, the whole time. Emmett stopped, still over Michael. I was happy, blissful even. Michael got something called _pain_. I was probably immune to that now. But Michael wasn't and I knew that healing for him would be hard.

Emmett was panting, his chest heaving. The thundered roared, fresh rain continued to pour. Emmett's was leaning over, making the shirt puff out, soaked with rain. Emmett's head snapped to me. He was too far away, to see an expression.

I just stared, and I felt so ashamed. I wasn't sure why, but it was bad. Emmett got up, with a last kick in Michael's stomach. He made his way over to me, he knelt beside my side. His mouth hanging open, eye's glazed red, from tears.

"Bella?" He whispered, the rain making his voice almost inaudible. I tried to curl up, not wanting him to see me like this. The sobs breaking freely. Emmett looked around trying to find my clothes, they were in mud, too ruined and I didn't care.

"Emmett, leave. Just go. I don't want you seeing me like this." I managed to get out, hoping that he would understand. His hands clenched into fists, fire in his eyes. I flinched away from him, not at any moment to be near him like that. After what he did to Dan, now Michael. I didn't want to be one of them.

Emmett noticed, and looked like he tried to relax. Emmett glared at me, not with hate or anger, just upset and unhappiness.

"_Never_." He said his teeth clenched. He then started taking off his clothes, and I feared of what he was going to do next. Emmett reached out for my body, and I screamed a little, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Go ahead. Hurry up, Emmett. Theres no one around." I whispered, hoping that he would be quick.

"Bella!" Emmett gasped, sounding shocked. I opened my eyes to see his turned to saucers. The same hurt expression on his face when I walked away. He quickly turned his sadness to frustration. He tossed me his shirt, and he asked me in a flat voice if I could put it on myself.

I nodded, not willing to let him that close to me. It was very difficult taking over six minutes, and more than once Emmett reached out ready to help me, but kept his hands at his side. I got the shirt on, finally his scent on the shirt. My eyes kept on his chest, his body thick with the muscles. A beauty that no one could compare. I can't believe that I thought like that. I wasn't going to dwell on it, and shut up that part of my mind.

"Can I help you off the ground? Your leg has to be broken." Emmett asked calmly. I knew that it was broken. I also knew that I wouldn't be able to get up without help.

I nodded, and more gentle then he has ever before with me, reached out and picked me up. My body snuggled to his bare skin. I closed my eye's, my leg was painfully throbbing. Emmett was looking down at me, as he walked to his car. Carefully he set me in the passenger seat, then quickly ran to the trunk grabbing something.

He came back with a blanket, he wrapped it around me, a woodsy aroma going into my nose. Emmett smiled as my nose wrinkled.

"Sorry, angel. I go camping a lot." He apologized with a smile on his lips, his eyes thou holding the pain. I nodded, not finding my voice. He shut my door, and went to the drivers side, getting in. He slammed his door shut, and started to drive away, his keys left in the ignition.

I kept my eye's on him, not sure of this. He _saved _me and I still felt...scared. I still had the thoughts that he was going to hurt me, rape me, I didn't know. Men, weren't nice to me. Just evil, and cruel. Hurting and un-remorseful. Emmett was different, I _knew _that. He's had a few opportunities to do something with me a few times now, and all that he's done, is care for me.

Confused thoughts were in my head, and Emmett was silent. He wasn't making eye contact with me, a stern poker face, was his expression. About twenty minutes later, I couldn't handle the silence any longer and talked, hopefully making amends with him.

"Emmett, I'm sorry. So sorry. I know you wouldn't ever _hurt _me. I was impulsive when I said that. I'm sure I made you strongly...upset when I said that. It's just that no one, and I mean no _person _has ever treated me with the kindness and care that you have. And all I have done has shunned you away thinking that my life was normal, and I didn't need anyone to help me.

I was _wrong _Emmett. I'm deeply sorry, and I want your help to get me out of this...this hell. That is if your still wanting to give me that." I said slowly, murmuring. I kept my facade, all the way. He looked straight ahead, but I could see that his expression soften.

He pulled the car in a drive way. I looked into the dark night to see, a house. Big, very beautiful. I could see that it was made of brick, old fashioned looking. I smiled thinking that this meant that he excepted me to an extent, and wanted me to be staying with him at his house, away from the psycho's.

Emmett opened my door, and offered his hands. His face silently asking me if he could take me. I nodded and he carried me, like always against his chest. Supporting all of my weight, he bent down pulling out a key from under the mat.

The door opened, us walking through the threshold. He flicked the lights on, walking into the living room. His place was warm, as I noticed the fireplace. He walked down this hallway, dimly lit with a couple of lights. There was a staircase and he went up them. Both of us wordless.

Emmett opened the door, obviously this was his room. He set me on the bed, his "camping" blanket, tightly rounded on me, warming up my body. We were lying down, me facing him, Emmett stroking my cheek, his outstanding blue eye's looking deeply into mine.

"Em?" I said shortening his name. He smiled widely, liking it I guessed.

"Yes, angel?" I giggled a little, not being able to hide my happiness.

"Thank you. Do you forgive me?"

Emmett leaned over closer, his sweet breath on my face. "There was _nothing _to forgive in the first place. No matter what happens, remember that I will never be angry with _you_. I might be angry with the situation, or something like that, but I will never be angry with you, yourself.

There are no wrongs that you do in my eyes, in fact to _me_ you are impeccable...Just please remember that. For me." He said, and I felt the loving emotion in his words. He kissed my nose, and snuggled closer to me. I allowed it, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

**Emmett's POV**

I was standing there. Shocked. How could some one think so badly about themselves like that? Bella was disappearing out of sight, and I had to work quickly. I didn't want to run after her, I could already tell that there was going to be a storm. I ran hurrying to my car, when I bumped into Rosalie.

Crap, not now.

"Hi Rosalie." I muttered starting to go past her. Bella on my mind. I had to get her, I wasn't caring what she said. Hell it hurt. It was pain that I was feeling. Those words, burned. I shook my head, now wasn't the time to mourn. Now was the time to get _my friend _back.

I figured that I pushed her away, with that kissing. I should of known. Why was I thinking that she would handle it. I wished that I hadn't.

"Emmett!" Rosalie protested, shouting. She stopped me gripping my arm.

"I want to apologize to Bella. Why did she leave?" She asked her usual sweet concern pouring into the words. A snarl rumbled out from deep inside of my stomach as I spoke to her.

"_You_. That's why. I will save her, and I don't give a _shit_, what you think about that." I had spoken the words harsher than she deserved. But I was getting pissed, on top of the hurt and the confusion of what Bella had said earlier. I pushed my way past this time, desperate to get to my car. I needed to find Bella before she was to far away, and went to her house.

"Emmett, wait. You know I'm sorry about that. I feel like crap too, just as much as you do I'm sure. What happened? I can't really be the reason why she left." Rosalie rambled as I was walking fast to my jeep. Ignore it Emmett. Let her continue, you need to worry about Bella. The apologies, could wait till later.

"Rosalie we will talk later. I have to get Bella." I muttered and finally got to my jeep. I climbed in, starting the car. A couple cop cars pulled into the small lot, and I cussed trying to get the hell out. I couldn't deal with the police at the moment. As I was near the exit way, a car that I knew blocked my way.

"Damn it, Carlisle." I groaned about to get out of the car, when Carlisle appeared at my window knocking lightly. I rolled the automatic windows down.

"Carlisle, thanks. I know your confused about some stuff, but again thank you. And could you please move your car, I really need to meet up with a friend." I started out, before he even had a chance to open his mouth. He nodded with a soft smile, I put a fake one on, trying not to show my annoyance.

"I just wanted to make sure everything is alright." He said, my father stating his concern.

"Yeah, everything is good now. So no need to worry." I said lightly, my patience going down to the last wire. Carlisle unfortunately started a small chat with me. I answered his questions, he wasn't asking anything to personal so I was thankful for that.

Minutes passed when we had stopped talking, Carlisle heading to his car to move it. Carlisle moved his Pontiac into my spot. When the exit/entrance way was clear, I sped out of there. I pulled out my phone, turning it on, as I started my search for Bella.

I went into the direction that I saw her go in. The ring back tone started, and I hoped that she would answer.

"Hello, this is Catherin. Please leave your message, and I will get back to you as soon as I can." Her voice said, as it went to voice mail. It beeped and I started speaking.

"Hey, Catherin. Sorry, I'm sure your pissed off that I left. I apologize but a big emergency came up, and it's important that I be there. Again I'm sorry for this, please call me back." I said trying to sound sincere, then pressed the end button, setting my phone go in the compartment that was in between the two seats.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

This was the fifth time that I was going in a circle. Minutes still passing by, as I searched for my angel. I was fearing that she was already home, then I would have to get my dad more involved in order for me to find her. It had started raining, the sky black, and thunder booming.

If Bella wasn't home, I was freaking out that she was in this storm. This time as I came passed the convenient store with the gas station, I kept going forward. The car's windshield wipers, were on. In the long distance I saw two people, a naked body, and a man walking away. My eye's widened, and I felt pure hatred when I saw that guy. I didn't know who this girl was, but I was thinking of Bella, just another girl that was gonna go through hell.

I sped up my car, going past a hundred miles an hour. I saw the guy start to run away, and I slammed the breaks bolting out of the car. A skateboard caught the corner of my eye, and I felt my heart twist. That girl _is _Bella.

I ran after that guy, to hell for him to think that he was going to get away. I pulled him to the ground and I started beating him. Hoping that he felt every ounce of pain that there was. My punches and slaps were becoming harder and harder.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" I shouted, my voice coming out like a screech. The guy was going into unconsciousness, and before he passed out, I wanted to put him in a good amount of pain. I shouted again at the guy, all of my fury being released in my words.

"HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU WERE RAPED?! HUH, MOTHER FUCKER! I HOPE YOU FEEL THE GOD DAMN PAIN THAT YOU PUT _MY _BELLA THROUGH! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE YOU, LOW LIFE SCUM!"

I got no answer from him. And I had to stop myself, I knew if I didn't want to kill him. I _did_. But I didn't want to go to prison. God, that would be bad. But I could put this as self defense. I stopped, with irregular breathing. A few minutes moments passed and thats when I remembered Bella.

I shot my head to her. She was naked, her body paled. I got up, I kicked the fucker one last time, then instantly ran over to her. Her leg I saw, was red bloody and bruised. No doubt that it was broken. I knelt, her face fresh with cuts, her lip busted. She was loosing blood, but thank the heavens above that she wasn't loosing enough to kill her.

"Bella?" I whispered, honestly not knowing a word to say to her. I could see her flawless body, but I wish that I wasn't. This was never how I wanted to see it. Her body beautiful, but just disgusting that she was raped. I promised myself one thing right there, the next time that I saw her naked it would be under her will, and it wouldn't be because she was raped.

Bella tried to curl up in a fetal position, but didn't I'm sure because of the pain she must be in."Emmett, leave. Just go. I don't want you seeing me like this." She whispered, not looking to meet my gaze. I felt some sort of anger inside me. How could I leave? I could see her point of maybe embarrassment, but she was being stupid to think that I was going to leave her.

"_Never_." I vowed. Bella's clothes were muddy, and I wasn't going to put her in that. I took off my shirt, reaching for Bella so I could put her in it. She cried out though, and flinched.

"Go ahead. Hurry up, Emmett. Theres no one around." The words that came out of her mouth burned a hole in my heart. Every word was filled with fear and hurt. I couldn't believe my ears.

"Bella!" I gasped, my sadness going into frustration. I liked this girl so much, and she thought that I was going to hurt her. God, what sick disgusting bastard fucked her up this badly? I tossed my shirt at her, asking if she could put it on herself.

Bella nodded, but struggled with it for a good long time. Numerous times I wanted to help her, but thought better then it. When she had it on, the shirt was big enough to cover below her waist. That was a relief.

"Can I help you off the ground? Your leg has to be broken." I said, the image of her injured leg, in grading its way into my brain for forever. Bella took a moment to think about it, then nodded. Carefully, purposely being slow with me movements not to scare her, I grabbed her, taking her fragile body into my arms.

I walked to my car, setting her in the passenger seat. She had to be cold, so I went to the trunk and took out one of my many camping blankets, and gave it to her. Bella's nose wrinkled, not liking the smell of it.

I smiled at her. "Sorry, angel. I go camping a lot." I apologized, getting in the car. I drove away, the car left on. I pushed the thought away of running over the perverts body as I drove away. I was deep in concentration, knowing that Bella's eyes were on mine.

Minutes passed by as I headed to my house, I was thinking of things to say when Bella opened her mouth and spoke.

"Emmett, I'm sorry. So sorry. I know you wouldn't ever _hurt _me. I was impulsive when I said that. I'm sure I made you strongly...upset when I said that. It's just that no one, and I mean no _person _has ever treated me with the kindness and care that you have. And all I have done has shunned you away thinking that my life was normal, and I didn't need anyone to help me.

I was _wrong _Emmett. I'm deeply sorry, and I want your help to get me out of this...this hell. That is if your still wanting to give me that." Her voice smooth.

My heart swelled. Thank you, lord. She wanted help, she wanted her way out. I kept quiet still though, lost in my joy. Seeing my house I pulled into the driveway, turning off the car. I got out going to Bella's side. Opening the door, I offered her arms, asking with my expression if I could carry her.

She was in my arms, as I went to the door. Bella looking at me. I still wasn't sure what to say to her, since I was still confused on what I wanted to do next. First get her away her house, then get her counseling, and carry from out.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I had lied her down on my bed so she was facing me, the blanket wrapped around her. Her gorgeous brown hair looked darker, cos it was wet and it cling a bit on her face. I was stroking her cheek, our eye's lost in each others. I saw so much depth in them, never ending. So much beauty, strength, and everything that made Bella, Bella.

"Em?" She said, my name sounding so good from her voice. I smiled.

"Yes, angel?" I asked, making her giggle.

"Thank you. Do you forgive me?" Her voice shook just a bit, as if she was afraid that I was going to be mad at her. Like that could ever happen, I scoffed in my head. Even though _I_ was sure of it, I didn't think that Bella understood that. So to hopefully to get it in her head, I leaned into her, and spoke, my voice coming out sounding smooth and silky.

"There was _nothing _to forgive in the first place. No matter what happens, remember that I will never be angry with _you_. I might be angry with the situation, or something like that, but I will never be angry with you, yourself. There are no wrongs that you do in my eyes, in fact to _me_ you are impeccable...Just please remember that. For me." I said to her.

I was so close to her face and I wanted to kiss her pink lips, but knew that the progress we made would be ruined, so I kissed her nose, moving her closer to my body. Bella let me, and wrapped her arms around my neck. We went back to looking at each other, the silence comfortable.

After a while I said, "Go to sleep my angel. You must be tired. Be side's I need you to be rested up, cos I'm gonna get my dad to fix your leg. Okay?"

She nodded, and I couldn't help but kiss all over her face. I avoided her lips though, remembering to be my best at being cautious. Her eye's closed and not that long she was sleeping in my arms.

I was happy, that she was wanting help. It was extremely good, we we're one step closer to ending her suffering.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry I sorta rushed through Emmett's POV. **

**Wow, a lot happened in this chapter! so i expect a whole bunch of reviews! this took me over 12 hrs to complete it. Of course i didn't do it all in one shot, but I did work on it.**

**lol, thnx again! I'm so happy that my reviews are close to 60. so please don't be lazy and leave a review!**

**Till next time my awesome fans!**

**-Emmettslover**


	8. About Last Chapter

**Author's Note **

**On Last Chapter**

**Q's Answered**

**K so I got a question about a couple of things, so if your one of those maybe confused people on the last chapter, please read this.**

**First of all, about Michael. Michael is Bella's ex boyfriend. He will be explained in later chapters, but he is a part of Bella's life. Michael used to be as kind and as sweet as Emmett, but turned evil and started abusing Bella when her word got slipped out on the abuse. They we're best friends for a while then they became boyfriend and girlfriend, and started a relationship... as I said he will be explained in later chapters, like in the next couple of ones.**

**Now, about why Emmett didn't take Bella to the hospital. There are a couple of reasons for this. The first, would have to be about the rape. If Bella was taken to a hospital, a physical exam would have to taken. Bella is beaten up badly, (i will try to do better explaining on her bruises, beatings, etc. in my next chapters) and that would bring up questions involving the police, hence that Bella's father is the chief officer.**

**Emmett was being particle and couldn't put Bella through something like that. Also if the nurse or doctor would have to see her body, and might expect rape. Things like that are included if Emmett was to take her to the hospital.**

**But don't worry, Emmett has his back up plan. Carlisle is a doctor in this story. Which brings me to another question, about Carlisle. Carlisle is a doctor, but keeps close contact with officers, and investigators. Carlisle is NOT a police officer, crime investigator or anything along those lines. Just a doctor. So he will be able to help Emmett out with Bella's leg, and etc.**

**Well, I hope that helps you guys out. :) I enjoy writing this story, this being my most reviewed, subscribed, etc. So if you have the time please review, and stuff it makes me want to update faster. :) **

**I am currently working on updating my other story's, Be With Me, Fighters, The Gang, and Under My Umbrella. So this story might be held off for a bit, but I promise that I will update as soon as I can. **

**Thanks for reading this! **

**- Oh, and for the poll on the new story. I am debating still if I should put it up or not. I have a couple of chapters written, but thought that I would wait a while, till my story's have been updated and have a few more chapters to keep you guys happy! :)**

**And if you didn't know about the poll, shame on you! Jk. But if you don't know about it, go to my profile the poll is still up! So please vote if you haven't...your opinions help me think more clearly and if I would be doing the right thing. **

**Thank you for the helpful reviews, comments, and PM's. I thank you guys all, and keep checking back for the updates!**

**Love ya!**

**-Emmettslover**


	9. Cleaning Up

_**Okay so I have decided to only update my bigger storys first, before the other ones. So with that little note said, heres another chapter for you guys. :)**_

_**WARNING!!! THERE IS SLIGHT SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER! IT'S NOT BAD BUT IF YOU HAVE SOME PROBLEMS WITH THAT IGNORE THE SHOWER SCENE! LOL. SO ENJOY!!  
**_

**-----------------------------------------------**

_**Emmetts POV**_

Bella truly did look like an angel, sleeping so peacefully. How she did, I couldn't know. Her screaming was still replaying itself over and over in my mind, so I knew I wouldn't be getting sleep in a long time. I just watched her a couple of minutes, wishing that there was some way to end this for her. Even as much as I wanted it to be, this wasn't the end. A lock of hair, fell over her face, so I gently brushed it back behind her ear locking it. Bella's hair was getting dried, her face still slightly flushed, fresh bruises painted on her face. If she looked this damn beautiful now, I wondered what she would look like without her bruises...Someone from a top fashion magazine model I bet.

Knowing that Bella was going to need help for her leg, I forced myself out of the bed, so I could get the phone. I hated leaving her, silly even if I had just left her side for ten minutes to make a phone call. I pressed the speed dial number six, calling my dad. I felt selfish asking for this much. I thought for a second what was going on with Dan. I hoped so badly when he woke up, he was lying on a cold concrete floor, behind metal bars. I leaned against the door frame, looking at sleeping Bella, as the phone rang a couple of times.

"Hello?"

"Hey...umm...dad. How's everything going with the situation?" I ran my fingers through my now dry hair.

"Dan is being interrogated. But its a good thing you called, you didn't give me a single thing for proof...Dammit son. He's being let go. The only thing that were positive of, is that he was beating the shit out of. From you, I suspect." I could hear the frown in his voice. My dad always hated violence.

"Dad," I started out with very clenched teeth. "There is proof. She's fucking half dead, bruised all across her body, blood coming out of wounds, she's been raped...my god. If you want your damn proof, come over and see her. If you saw one little thing that man did to my girl, you would want to kick his perverted ass too."

There was a slight pause on the other end, Carlisle trying to intake everything that he heard.

"Son, we can keep Dan in for tonight. Thats all I can do, unless by tomorrow morning this _girl _can testify against him. Other that that theres no way, I can help you."

My stomach churned, thinking of that man on the streets. Thats horrible. He probably has done so many things, to so many girls. And he's still walking the streets? I wouldn't let that happen. I would make sure of that.

"Don't worry, she will. But you need to come over, like now. Her leg...its really bad. And I need your help more than anything now." My voice started cracking, thinking of this. I was terrified. I was. All of this, over such a little time, it opened my eyes to see these things.I wanted them to end. I'm sure we all did, but I couldn't do a damn thing, without Carlisle helping me an anyway that he could.

"Make me a promise first." He said gently, seeing that what was happening was literally hurting me. I never cried. Not just out of being a 'man'. In just general I wasn't a crying person. So this was a rare thing, and if I wasn't crying I wouldn't be surprised if Carlisle was hounding my ass.

"Yeah." I sighed, knowing that there was going to be no progress unless he knew the truth. Simple as that. He couldn't help Bella if he didn't know about the rape, the beatings at home. It was going to be forever, till any of this can go back to normal. I have now fully committed myself to this girl, to help her an any way that I know how. I realized that it meant that I would have to quit the movie. There was no way I could finish it. Besides, I thought. I wasn't that big of a character. They could easily replace me, with a snap of their fingers.

"When I get there, I want the whole story. Nothing but the truth. You got it?"

"Yeah...I got it."

"Good." He said firmly. "I'll be over there within the hour alright?"

"Okay, thanks. Bring your medical stuff...like all of it. She's in a pretty fucked up state right now."

"Emmett, please watch your language. It's getting to be so bad." He replied sadly.

"I'm sorry. Bye." I muttered.

"Love you, Emmett. See you in a bit."

I pressed the end button, feeling the guilt all over me. Bella...she was going to be so mad. I had betrayed her. She knew I was going to help her, but I didn't warn her. I did this behind her back. Maybe once she was fixed up, she would forgive me.

I went into my closet grabbing one of my tees, putting it on, then crawled back into the bed were Bella was still sleeping peacefully. I sighed and kissed her forehead. Her nose scrunched up, and her eyes fluttered open. I smiled at her, as her brown eyes locked onto mine.

"Hey." I whispered. She cleared her throat then whispered back.

"My leg hurts, Em."

"I know baby. My dad is coming over to help heal it okay?"

Bella immediately became alert and shot up in the bed. I gulped slightly afraid of her reaction. She looked at me in wide, pleading eyes.

"Emmett. He _can't _know...about anything. We need a lie. Hmm. Just say I fell off my skateboard, it happens all the time. It will work." She started rushing through her words, speaking faster as she grew more frightened.

I propped myself up on my elbow, and took her soft hand, that was bruised into mine.

"Angel...I'm sorry. He _has _to know. In fact he knows a bit already." I admitted truthfully, fearing that Bella was going to lash out badly. I watched her, she stared ahead, her eyebrows knitting together, after a moment it seemed to register with her. She gasped audibly and stared at me in shock.

"How could you?" She shouted at me.

I gave her hand a squeeze trying to assure her. "Please listen. My father is a doctor, hes seen worse. Bella you need to admit to everything thats happened to you. Dan needs to be put in prison, and my father can't do anything about it unless, you go against him. That means you have to tell the truth. To me, to everyone." I said softly, not wanting to fight with this girl.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks, her body was visibly shaking. I brought her hand to my lips and kissed her hand gently. "It'll be okay. I won't let anything hurt you anymore. I'm going to get you help."

"Do I need fucking help?" She shouted, her voice cracking. I sat up so I could pull her on my lap. She buried her head against my shoulder, as I rubbed her back.

"I don't know. I honestly don't. Maybe you need to go to therapy. Maybe you don't. But I would suggest it." I said kissing her hair, that smelled like dried up blood. I ignored it. But I hoped that she would be taking a shower soon. She was literally _covered _with blood. Damn, so was I.

"Emmett. I...I..." She was struggling with what she was trying to say. Her small hands, were going into fists. Not like she was going to hurt someone, it looked like she was doing that cos she was frustrated.

"I what?" I murmured, taking her hands and unfolding them. She sighed and looked up at me. I gave her a smile, hoping that would do something to help her feel comfortable with me. Her eyes sparkled, and in the depth of them I could see the pain in them.

"I can't say what...has happen to me, to your father. I think...I can tell you. But not your father. That's scary." Bella shuddered slightly in my arms.

I nodded my head. I was putting a lot of pressure on her. So, I would have to compromise. If I can get her to tell me, then I could just repeat it to my father. I was a bit sad, on that. I would _never _want to hear, the pain thats she's been through. I wasn't sure on how much restraint I would have.

"Is that okay? Or is it...bad or something?" Bella asked me, stroking my cheek with the back of her fingers. God, how I loved that. My eyes closed, and I leaned into her hand, like a dog being petted. Oh wait, or is that a cat? I wasn't thinking straight at the moment. The smell of blood drifted back into my nose, which made me think of a necessary mission.

"Bella...you need to take a shower." I opened my eyes to look at her. She was blushing, her face turning a gorgeous shade of red.

"I didn't mean that in a bad way. I just meant that you have blood all over your body, and its making you smell like rust and salt. If my dad saw you like this, he might have a heart attack. So why don't you take a quick one. Alright?" My lips were trailing up and down her cheek, the one that had the bruise.

Her breathing got faster. "How? I can't take one. I can barely move my body, how am I going to take a shower?" She accused, hearing that made me stop right in my tracks. I turned my head, to make her look at me.

"Damn, your right. I'm sorry I didn't think about _that_." I almost groaned. How was this going to work out then? Her blush increased, her glossy eyes averting to her lap.

Thats when I did groan, thinking. "I hate asking you this. But would you allow me to help clean this...crap off of you?" Jesus, I'm a fucked up person.

Bella let out a very shaky breath. Not even daring looking up at me. I thought quickly, trying to save myself. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking...not about you in a bad way. Oh god, I would never. I mean...Oh, Jesus forget it. I'm sorry." I was stuttering, my own self coming close to blushing. How did that sound? I wanted to help you take a shower? My God...

Bella stretched out her arm, and with her other rubbed it. Dry crusted blood, ended up on her fingertips.

"_I trust you." _She made sure to emphasize it. My heart did a flip, thinking, hoping that she really did.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said a thing. You don't have to. You-" I stopped as she gave me a look. not showing most of her emotions.

"Emmett," She breathed out. "I trust you. Its just a shower. You've already seen me naked. Its not going to make a difference."

I gulped, loudly. I wanted to kiss the crap out of that moment. Hug her, kiss her, show her how grateful I was to hear those words. She trusted me, and I would do anything to keep that trust with her.

"Okay, Bella. But remember, that if you feel uncomfortable at any time, you have to tell me, and I will stop. Promise?" I said sternly, looking straight into her eyes. She smiled, and nodded. I took a deep breath, swinging my legs around so they touched the floor. I made sure I had a good grip, on Bella's body so I wouldn't drop her, and stood up.

I sat her down on the counter, turning the water on, once we were in the bathroom. I knew that she really couldn't have a _shower _just a bath. I filled the tub up, a little over half way, with warn water. I hoped it wasn't too hot...or cold.

I turned to her, she was watching me, her eyes holding interest. I almost smirked, but didn't. I grabbed my shirt that she was wearing at the hem, warning her with my eyes that I was going to take it off. She blushed lightly, biting her lip as she nodded. Slowly, careful not to hurt any of the wounds, I lifted the shirt up. I started panting, Bella's breathing matching mine.

_I trust you_. Her words repeated in my head.

Bella raised her arms, as I slid the shirt off of her. I swallowed, her beautiful body being exposed to me. As much as it was beautiful, it disgusted me. Wounds, were everywhere. There were beat marks, across her stomach. Big splotches of bruises on her sides. The thing that got me the most, were the indentations of finger marks, on her breasts.

"Jesus." I couldn't help but breath out. She covered herself up with her arms, and I wasn't going to stop her. If it made her comfortable, then let it be. As I was reaching for her, to carry her in the bath tub, she said something.

"Emmett, could you go in with me?" She mumbled so lowly, I barely caught it. She was blushing like mad, worse than before, looking at the ground. I heard her chewing on her lip. I gaped at her. She couldn't trust me that much, could she? Of course I wasn't going to do anything, but it...she amazed me.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and I wasn't looking to hot. I had blood on my face, and a couple of cuts near my collarbone. I then glanced at the water, realizing how stupid I was. I looked back at Bella, who was keeping absolutely silence.

"Hold on." I muttered, going to the shower. I unplugged the drain, the water being sucked down the drain. Making that weird gargling noise. "I'm so stupid." I said to myself. I could feel Bella's eyes back on me. I re-started the shower, letting it come out of the shower head instead of filling the tub.

I sighed heavily, when I got back to Bella. She was looking at me with scared eyes. "Are you sure, Angel? And please, don't lie to me." I asked her.

She smiled, a little giggle escaping her lips. This woman, was something else entirely. "Yes, I'm sure. It's not like I'm making a decision on killing someone." She said, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. I took a step back, and took off my shirt. I then took off my pants, Bella being courteous looking away, as my underwear off. Which just left two naked people.

It was amazing, how it didn't feel awkward to us. I was pretty sure, Bella was thinking the same thing. It just wasn't as I carried her, setting her under the streams of hot water. I sat behind her, my legs spread out, so Bella was sitting in between them, leaning up against my stomach. The water turned red, as it hit our body's, cleaning us from the filth. It felt so good, to feel this goddesses bare body on mine. My heart was going out of control, begging to be freed from my ribcage.

I got the soap, and started massaging it on her arms first. Then her shoulders, and back. She was making these unbelievable sounds, soft short moans. Heavy breathing. When the blood was gone from most of her body, I took the shampoo, and lathered her hair up. She leaned her head back, as I rinsed it. Her eyes were closed, and I think I was going mental when I thought that I saw the Holy Light glow around her. Yeah...I was becoming a nut case.

I dared myself as I kissed her shoulder blade, and neck. She allowed it, tilting her head so I could kiss her sweet wet flesh. I moaned. Bella carefully shifted herself around, so she was facing me. She gave me this smile, and my heart stopped. Her leg didn't look as bad, as it did, when I first saw it. And I thanked the high heavens, to see that her wounds weren't that deep. I was still going to make my dad do a few checks, to make sure that she wasn't internally bleeding, or had severe damage that I couldn't see.

Bella made her way on top of my lap, and I couldn't stop the deep groan as she pressed up against my penis. She laughed, her music bouncing off the walls to my ears. She attacked my mouth, she was controlling, and I loved it. Let her control me. God, that sounded hot. I smiled around her lips, then moved mine to her ear.

"Do whatever you want to me, Bella." I gave her the free reign. She moaned, and bent her head down so she could kiss my chest. She took my nipple in her mouth, and I grunted. She licked it softly.

We both groaned in _displeasure _as the water got cold. Bella grumbled under her breath, and I just laughed. She smiled at me, that beautiful blush coloring her face. Her eyes were looking down at me. And I saw that she made me just a bit too excited. I groaned, thats embarrassing.

"I'll help you out, but I'm going to have to come back in here." I said. Bella pressed her lips together tightly, but the sound of the water didn't stop me from hearing her laughter.

"Ha, ha, ha." I mocked, rolling my eyes. I wrapped my arms around her, under her breasts and lifted both of us. I made sure she didn't put pressure on her leg as I put her on the bed. Her eyes stayed on my erection, and she was so underestimating my control. I sighed and grabbed the pillow putting it on her face. She burst out laughing, smothering herself with it, so she wouldn't have to look at me.

It surprised me greatly that, she was like this around me. I mean it's not that I'm not happy, that she's enjoying herself. She was just so good at covering her true feelings up. I wondered how much was hid inside her? She kept pushing everything aside, and I knew that I would soon unravel the truth from her. I _needed _to know.

I got back to taking care of the problem stepping back in the shower. Goose bumps, appeared on my arms, the hairs standing up. I shivered, the water colder than it was just a minute ago. I closed my eyes, and imagined that Bella was still licking and kissing my chest. I thought back to her, licking my nipple. The feeling of it. Her smooth skin, the taste. I groaned, trying not to be loud, cos Bella was still out there, as I released. I felt ashamed that I had to use her, so I could use it for my pleasure. She shouldn't taunt me then, next time.

I walked out of the bathroom, turning the water off, and wrapping a towel around my waist. My eyes bulged out of my sockets, as I looked at Bella. She was lying on her back, the pillow next to her. Her eyes closed, looking peaceful. She had spread her arms out, and her legs were slightly folded up, so I could see her butt...and everything else in clear view. I had to run to closet so I could get her some clothes, before I had to take another shower.

I grabbed one of my University, sweatshirts, and one of my work out sweats. They were going to be huge on her, but it would be better than see her breath taking body being flaunted off in my eyes.

"Angel?" I said quietly as I walked back in the room. She had put the blanket on her, covering herself. She looked at me, her face seemed to be permanently red, as she looked at me. She smiled, shyly. I helped her sit up, as I said. " There going to be big on you. But until, I can get Rosalie-" I stopped.

Rosalie wanted to apologize. I closed my eyes, setting the clothes next to Bella, before getting up and grabbing my phone. Angel watched me, looking confused. As I dialed Rosalie's number, I explained to her.

"Rosalie, had told me, that she wanted to apologize to you. Please, just hear what she has to say. She's a jerk sometimes, but she's really nice. She was just being...hell I don't know what to say to you, why she was acting that way...But she does want to talk to you." I said, then pressed the 'call' button, handing the phone to Bella.

Her mouth was hanging open as she looked at me with shock. I just laughed, and put the phone to her ear. Through the end of the phone, I heard a squeaky voice. I was smiling like an idiot, finding this humorous.

"Rosalie...hi...uh...its Bella. Emmett...said...said that...you wanted to say...something." Bella stuttered, then groaned, putting her face in her hands. I lifted her chin up, with my finger, and silently mouthed to her, that she could do it. She was glaring at me, but heard to what Rosalie was saying.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

_"I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic! you can brush my hair undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation. Come on Barbie, let's go party!"_

I looked at my phone, pulling it out of my pocket. My ring tone was causing a lot of attention, and giggles my way. Edward just smiled, making me smirk. Aqua is a Goddess for creating this song, so whatever.

"Hello?" I said into the phone. From the caller ID I knew that it was Emmett calling me. It was pitch black now, and mostly everyone was packing up to leave. Today was long for everybody, and were rushing to get the hell home, to get some sleep. I knew I was.

I was still pretty bummed about Bella. That sweet girl. I felt awful, and hoped that I could talk to her soon. And just to my amazing luck, a scared and shy girl voice spoke on the other end.

"Rosalie...hi...uh...its Bella. Emmett...said...said that...you wanted to say...something." I felt more worse, hearing her be afraid of me. I frowned.

"Hey, Bella. Can I just start off, saying that I never meant to say anything hurtful. You seem like a really sweet and kind girl, and I feel bad, that I said those things. I'm sure I hurt your feelings, and your just waiting for me to stop talking to you." I let out a small chuckle, then continued.

"I'm sorry, that I acted like a bitch. I'm sorry, if I caused you any pain. And I hope that we can be sisters. You know? Have sleepovers, do girly makeovers...talk about boys?" I suggested a smile going on my face, as I heard her laughter. My guilt was starting to ease up, and I was glad that I was making amends with her.

"It's okay Rosalie. You just gave me a wake up call, so thank you. And I would love to do that sometime."

She was _thanking _me? She really was a sweet girl.

"I'm glad to hear that Bella. I'm sure Alice will be too. I wish you the best right now, and I will talk to you later?" I said sounding hopeful.

Another laugh from her. "Yes, I would like to meet Alice. Thank you. Bye Rosalie."

"Bye Bella. Tell Emmett I said hi." I hung up the phone, and Edward gave me a big hug.

"So are you guys friends now?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. I took my phone back out, calling Alice. She had already left with Jasper, but I was too excited to wait till tomorrow to tell her about this.

Edward gave me a kiss on the forehead, and put our bags in his Volvo. Alice didn't answer, and I just sighed. I would just bug her later, I thought happily. Edward waved me to the car, calling my attention. I got to the car, climbing in. The end to my day, perfect.

_**Emmetts POV**_

Bella looked up at me with her smile on her face. I smiled too, glad that, that was over. They were going to get along just perfectly. Alice and Rosalie were probably already, planning out there girl dates. I would have to tell them that shopping was a priority for Bella. Even if she did look beyond hot _with _or _without _my clothes. She needed them.

I helped her, into the clothes. We just cuddled up, waiting for my father. I knew that there was going to be stuff, that I needed her to tell me before my dad got here. He said he would be here within the hour, but the hour was already gone. I wasn't so worried on that fact. Just more time with Bella. And time to get her to talk. I really wanted to be selfish, and go back to taking another shower maybe. And have Bella just clean me off with her soft, wet tongue this time. But my fantasy's were going to be put on hold, as I got the guts to start questioning her.

"Okay, Angel. Get comfortable. I'm going to need a lot of answers from you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what did you guys think huh? was it good? was it bad? please review and tell me! or you can PM me either way, i want to know what you guys thought of this chapter!! thanks for reading and i hope i didn't disappoint you guys with it!! there might be more smut later on, but i will do my best to make romantic :) hahah! again please leave your comment. Reviews help my self esteem! lol. **

**-Emmettslover  
**


	10. It's Only Day One

_**okay so i had the time to write another chapter. the last one got good reviews, i got to say that this is my most reviewed and subscribed story. thank you guys. your awesome. lol. this chapter might not be that long, but it gets some stuff out of the way, so i can get to some really good stuff later on. :) **_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Bella looked down, avoiding my eye contact, "Rosalie said hi." She mumbled, her hair falling in front of her face. I sighed, and rubbed my head. She kept staring down. It was silent for a few minutes. I wasn't sure what to say to her. I wanted to get through to her, so I could know. Get something from her, to put Dan's ass in jail, and keep her with me, safely away from her father.

"Bella, your going to need to compromise with me. I can't help you, if your going to avoid my questions. Or turn away, when I'm offering you help. Please, just help me out. I want to take care of you. But I can't do that on my own." I rambled, trying to find the right thing to say, to make her talk.

Come on , Bella. I encouraged her in my head. She let out a breath that she was holding, and I could almost see the wheels turn in her head. I was only imagining how hard this was for her. I wanted to go back to the fun we were just having, but that was the, and now was work time.

Bella then got a wicked smile on her face. I knew she was planning out something. She looked up at me, then crawled onto my lap. Her legs were straddling me, her chest pressed firmly against mine. Her hands were on my chest, and she pushed me back on the headboard. Bella then very deliberately let her hand, run its way under my shirt, and up my chest.

"No, Bella. Not now. Later." I tried to say to her, but I was quickly loosing control. Bella didn't say anything, but jutted out her lower lip. She was pouting...at me. Damn her. She started to take off my shirt, raising it higher up, revealing my stomach. My breathing was shaky. I didn't even think Bella was breathing. I let out a growl, as Bella trailed one of her hands to my waistband of the sweatpants, that I had put on, when she was talking to Rosalie.

Her smile got bigger, knowing my weakness. I had the devil and the angel on my shoulders, battling. Devil telling me. have the fun. Touch her, feel her on her body that you know you want to touch. The angel saying, yes she's beautiful. But you can admire her later. When she's free from her problems.

I was panting when I removed her hand. She frowned, and straightened her posture, both of her hands free from me. I hated ending this, but I had to.

"Bella, baby. Later, I said. We need to focus." I said softly to her, taking her hands in mine, and leaning my face towards her, hoping this time it was going to register in her brain. Bella wrinkled her cute nose, and groaned.

"No, Em. I want my fun now. I _never _get to have fun...this. Please." She said just as softly, She rested her forehead on mine, and pressed her lips to mine. I gave her one, two, three, four small kisses. She made a protest sound, as I stopped, and put her hands on the sides of my face, forcefully kissing me now. Emmett, stop her now before you wont have the control anymore, my head told me.

I released myself from her grip. "Bella, listen to me. We don't have to go into detail about this. Lets just talk about some of the simple stuff. I'll ask you questions, and you can answer them. Alright?" I asked her. I was hoping that this would get her to say something. I wanted to do this before my dad got here. Cause once he did, Bella would be silent.

"What kind of questions." She grumbled. I smiled and kissed her.

"Simple stuff." I said to her. She sighed, heavily.

"Come on," I said. "I'll give you a massage, so that way you can relax."

Bella looked up at me, confused. "A massage?" She questioned.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Like I'll massage your back, or your shoulders. I can even do your feet, if you want."

"Okay. But Emmett, if you ask me something that I'm really uncomfortable with-"

"You don't have to answer it." I finished for her. She giggled.

I smiled at her, then turned her around, so her back was to me, in the same position we were in, in the shower. I placed my hands on her shoulders, her creamy skin exposed to me, my sweatshirt at least six sizes bigger than her. She looked adorable in my clothes. She would have to wear them more often. I started kneading her shoulders softly, not trying to put that much pressure on her.

Angel moaned, leaning all the way back to me. She relaxed more, and more in my arms. "Lets see. I'll start by asking you, how many times do you get hit a day?" I swallowed. This was going to both hard for me, and for her. Don't answer, I almost said aloud. I didn't want to know. At first I did, but asking her was difficult. What was my next question going to be? How many times do you get raped? There wasn't any way I was going to finish this...

"Depends," she started off honestly. "if my dads drunk, I'm looking at fifteen times a day. If he brings someone over, while drunk, I'm looking at thirty. If hes sober, like ten. Then theres my mom-"

"Jesus! Your mom hits you too?" I shouted, making Bella flinch in my arms. I took a deep breath, I was going to need to be strong for her. I couldn't do anything to drastic. I sighed, and got back to massaging her shoulders. I stayed quiet. "Continue," I whispered.

"Yeah she does. Not as often as my dad. I will get a slap from her, once or twice a day, if I didn't get her food done right. Or the laundry's not done. That kind of stuff. My mom just watches, and helps when I'm being-" She stopped.

I kissed her shoulders. Lingering my lips there, as I spoke. "Bella, you need to tell me. This is going to help. I promise. It's about time you told someone. Take deep breaths, relax." I encouraged. I was also encouraging myself. If I could get some story's from her, I would know what not to do to her. Or do something that might trigger something in her memory. This was a learning experience for both of us. She was learning to trust me, which I think she already did, and I was learning about _her_.

"Its disgusting." I felt the anger in her words. "You wanna know what she does? She _helps _my dad, when hes raping me! She fucking holds me _down_, when he's touching me! While I'm screaming for him to stop, she watches! She watches me get tortured, Emmett!" She yelled, braking out crying.

"Shhh, shhh. Baby, shhh. Its okay. I'm sorry. Its over now. Shh, shh. Don't cry." I said comforting her, rocking her in my arms. Note one, never forcefully hold Bella down. She cried for a bit, and I kept whispering sweet nothings in her ear. "Tell me about Dan. I know its hard, I'm just trying to understand. Tell me about him." I asked, after awhile.

"I had just gotten in trouble with my dad. I was hiding behind the staircase, as my dad answered the door. He had called someone earlier, giving me a warning saying that my punishment was coming. He was drunk. no shocker there.

"When he opened the door, a guy wearing an officers outfit came in the room. They greeted each other. The man wasn't drunk. I remember saying, 'mommy' as he grabbed at me. I have no clue why. After the things she did to me, why I would even think about asking for her help. I don't know.

"The man, that I later found out was named Dan, starting taking off my clothes. Charlie was sitting in a chair, drinking his beer, watching. It still makes me sick to my stomach, thinking about how he was just _sitting _there. Dan didn't beat me, just raped me. It wasn't the first time, I had been..._touched._ But it was the first time, I was actually _raped_." She said, her anger fading away as she told me. She was picking at the lint that was on my blanket. I had stopped massaging her shoulders. I got a weird feeling, if I continued.

We kept quiet. I didn't know what to say next. That story was good enough, to testify against Dan. She would have to say more details, though. But I didn't want to be there. I didn't want to know, how that man touched this angel.

"Emmett...I need to tell you something." She said, starting the conversation. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, in a protecting way. And nuzzled my head in the crook of her neck.

"You can tell me anything, Angel." I told her. She nodded, and she took a deep breath. Her muscles relaxing just a bit.

"Today, when you saw me get raped." I shuddered, closing my eyes, Bella continued though. "That guy...his name is Michael. We used to be...something. Like in a relationship, I guess you could say, We were really close. Best friends, since the third grade. We told each other everything."

I stiffened, thinking about that creep. "We trusted each other. But all of that trust ended, when I told him what happened to me, with my dad, when he very first raped me. That's when my some what of a normal relationship with Michael, sorta turned upside down.

"At first with him, when he found out, he cried with me. Hugged me, comforted me, like you are right now." Her voice didn't sound confident, at the end.

"You should know that I will _never _be as sick, and perverted as him. Or anyone else that has ruined your life. I can't even think about doing something...that wrong. _Please_, tell me you know that."

She sighed. "It's day one. Anything can happen. I _do _trust you. But that doesn't mean that I don't have doubts. All of my trust just seems to be wasted, over, and over again. I trusted people, many of them. And I'm not sure if I _want _to trust again...I already do though. With you. But...I don't know."

I was speechless. How I could say, how I was never going to do something like that. There were no words. Like she said, she was most likely done hearing the excuses of why, these people have hurt her. I wasn't. That was for damn sure. It was going to take time. Day one, wasn't the end. There are going to be many days in our future, were that trust will build.

My phone started ringing, and I groaned. I didn't want to move away from Bella. She turned her head, and kissed my cheek. "I think you should answer the phone." She said. I pulled away from her, and went to it. The caller ID said it was my dad.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I can't make it. I'm sorry. It's just going to have to wait till tomorrow." He said right away, and in the background, I could hear that he was driving.

"Dad, I'm pretty sure her leg is broken. I can't let her be in pain, tonight." I said.

"I'll see what I can do. I have to make many stops tonight. If I do come over, it won't be until around five in the morning. So unless you want-"

"Thats fine. Just come over, when your done. What can I give her to stop the pain right now?" I asked him. This sucked. I needed him here.

"Hmm...just give her Tylenol. Or some other pain reliever like Advil, until I can get there. Make sure you keep her leg elevated. You know this stuff, you've seen me work at the hospital."

"Yeah, your right. I just don't have the medical stuff. But I think she will be okay, until then. Thanks dad, love you. Bye." I was trying quickly to get back to Bella.

My dad seem to notice from the rush of my words. "Alright, go back to her. Remember what I said. And I'll do my best to be there." We hung up after that, Bella was still picking at the lint on my blanket.

"Does that keep you entertained?" I asked, getting back on the bed. She shrugged, not really paying attention. I pulled her on my lap, and kissed her. She smiled, giggling a little, before kissing me back. Our kisses were soft, and sweet.

"Your dad's not coming then?" She asked. I shook my head no.

"Are you in pain? Do you want me to get some Advil...or...ummm..." I was loosing my train of thought, as Bella rubbed my chest. I closed my eyes, enjoying every second of her touching.

"No, all I want right now is you. I want you to hold me, kiss me." She was back to straddling around my waist, kissing up along my collarbone, gently kissing the scratches.

"We've had a long day," she continued. "Now, I think its time, just for some playing around." I whimpered at her words. This woman, this beautiful girl already had me wrapped around her finger. Me enjoying every minute of her presence.

And it was only day one.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**mmkay so this really doesn't get anywhere, and this chapter isn't one of my bests. sorry for it being short :(**

**i just wanted to get this stuff out of the way. if you have any questions on it, PM me to let me know :)**

**its getting pretty obvious what you do next, review!! lol**

**if you thought that i had any mistakes, let me know also. **

**i want to say thanks for all of the reviews so far. i'm up to 80. and i'm so happy about it. :)**

**remember don't be lazy and hit that review button!!**

**till next time, **

**-Emmettslover  
**


	11. To A New Begining

_**Heres another update :) i'm really proud of this story so far, and i want to keep going. I'm truly sorry if some of you guys are reading my other story's, and i haven't been updating them. I just really want to keep my main story alive, lol. but as i progress just a little bit farther in this one, i will be constant with updating the others :)**_

_**This is a LEMON chapter. it has its sadness, and some romance, but yes this has a LEMON. just a small warning. This is also a very IMPORTANT CHAPTER! it really sets the relationship on Emmett and Bella. This chapter gets really deep on how Emmett cares for Bella.  
**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Bella?" I called out. She was standing there. Smiling her angel smile, that I loved. I smiled back, and made a gesture with my hands to come over. She giggled, and made her way. She was taking her time, I got to say. One step at a time.

"Come on, Bella. I won't hurt you." I whispered, her eyes holding that doubt. I didn't want it their. All I wanted to see in her deep brown eyes, was love and trust. She smiled again, shyly. I held out my arms, inviting her into them.

Bella bit her bottom lip, and walked just a little faster, with her hands behind her back. She looked unsure, as I took her in my arms. I hugged her, thinking how much she meant to me. I wasn't sure why she did, she just does. Everything a different girl does, Bella could do the exact same thing. only she could make it look a hundred times better. She could blink her eyes, and I could find that the most beautiful thing.

"Emmy." She sighed, tightening her grip. I could hug her for the rest of our lives, and I could be perfectly content.

"Thank you for protecting me." She said, her voice croon like. I smiled, and kissed her strawberry smelling hair.

"Anything for you, my Angel."

"You'll tire over me easily." She said with a slight sour note. My eyes widened.

"No, I could never. Why would you even think that in the first place?" I almost felt insulted.

"Yes you will." she sighed. "You'll get tired of protecting me. You will start to see _why_, everyone hates me in the first place. You will soon start beating me, letting go. Not wanting to be around me anymore, and soon every time that we do meet, it will just be for sex."

"Bella! No! How do you even think that? I care for you! Ever since we met, the only thoughts that were going through my head, now even, are about _you_! Don't you see that?" I shouted at her, infuriated now.

She smiled, not one trace of love or anything sweet or nice in it. It was what people called that bittersweet smile. This _wasn't _my Bella. My Angel.

"Emmett," she sounded exasperated. "You can keep believing that. But _I _won't. I don't trust anyone now. I'm glad that you have the strength to keep going with that, but I don't. I can't, and won't ever, in the rest of my life time, trust you completely. I'm sorry."

To hell if she said she was sorry. She didn't have a single note of sincerity in her voice. She wasn't sorry at all. "If your going to tell me sorry," I started with clenched teeth, "say it like you actually _care_."

"But I don't." She said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

Tears were in my eyes now, flowing down my cheeks. "Don't say that, Angel." I whispered, my voice cracking the whole time. "We can make this work out. I love you, it will work."

"You don't love me!" She shouted right in my face, taking her steps back. My heart was thumping weirdly, I wasn't processing a thing. I wasn't sure what to do with this situation. I had just admitted that I loved this girl, and her reaction is to shout at me, denying it, removing herself from my embrace.

"Yes, Angel. It's true. You might not like hearing that, but I do. I do love you. I'm sorry, if thats not what you want."

"Of course its not what I want, you sleaze! I don't want you to _love _me! What kind of a sick bastard are you?" She spat, looking at me with that disgust in her eyes.

I didn't answer.

"Is that what you think?" She kept up with the shouting. "What? That I would love you back? Your an idiot! A dumb ass! I _hate _you! You stay away from me!" She screamed, not any caring emotions in her eyes. Her expression was angry, hurt, afraid.

"Angel..." I cried, my body shaking as I sobbed. No...please. Anything...anything else than this. Don't take her away from me god.

"Don't you call me that! What the hell kind of a thing is that? Angel?" She shouted. "Pa-lease." She rolled her eyes, hands on her hips. The white hallway we were in, were growing smaller. Coming in closer, as the sides of the walls, impacted inwards.

I still didn't answer. Everything was good a few minutes ago. And now I was _loosing _her. She laughed in a evil way. What the hell was going on? I outstretched my arms, in order to stop the walls from coming more in. I was getting mushed. My muscles. kept contracting as the walls were forcing its way. It hurt, but I didn't want Bella to get hurt. She could die from this, and I wasn't going to let it happen.

"Bella!" I found myself shouting at her. She was turning her back on me. She stopped at my beg, and turned back half ways. I was only able to see about half of her face. Her eyes held disappointment in them. Like I was a _disgrace _to her. I was sweating now, my shirt getting stained with it,

"Emmett, stop. It's pathetic. I hate you, I don't want you. Your a useless dog. Go to hell." She sneered, turning her back on me once again.

"No!" I sobbed, her words permanently burning holes in my heart. "No, Bella! No! Please! I need you! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I kept sobbing, my head hung low. The pain, this pain she was giving me, was the worst emotional pain out there. I hated this! Get me out! I internally screamed.

I kept crying. I was loosing the feeling in my arms, and my hands were sliding down the wall. I was tired, the only thing that I had enough strength for was to cry. To cry, looking like a pathetic dog. Just like she said, my Angel, my true love. My Bella.

"Emmett!" Her voice shouted. I snapped my head up instantly. Were was her voice coming from? My head was turning all directions, as I looked. All I could see was the white walls around me, never ending. as they continued behind me, and in front of me. It was like a one way, labyrinth.

"I'm here Bella!" I shouted out to no one.

"Emmett! Please, please, Emmett! Emmett!" My Angel, kept saying. All her anger and disgust, seemed to fade away, turning into her concern that I was used to.

A deep shadow ran along the wall, stopping my heart. I was suddenly frozen, my muscles locked into place. My mind wanted to call out, for Bella was still screaming.

A loud boom, came from behind me, and I was soon very scared. Where was Bella? I needed to protect her. There was nothing worse, that I could think of, if I couldn't protect her. I couldn't give a shit, if I was hurt. But if something happened to her, that I could of prevented, I would never forgive myself. How could I?

"Bella." I whispered, becoming very serious. "Stay quiet. Please, just stay still where ever you are. I don't want you getting hurt."

This has just become a nightmare. It was a nightmare before, but thinking that Bella was going to be hurt, just made it so much worse.

"Emmett! No! Emmett!" She screamed, again.

Big stomps, like giant footsteps coming my way. I saw this...monster. It was like a tall police officer? I questioned myself. This...whatever, was like big foot. Somehow fitting into the small hallway. He laughed evilly, and as I looked at him amazed by his size...a big paw, like a hand the size of my body, came to my face.

"Emmett." Her angelic voice, started sobbing. I screamed with pain, my face already dripping with blood.

"Tell your slut, to be quiet, or I'm coming after her." This mans voice taunted. God, no. Not Bella. Leave her alone.

"You leave Bella ALONE!" I growled, spitting my blood at his feet. He roared, and smashed me up against the wall. I held back, my painful sob.

"Emmett, please. Emmett." Her voice was pleading me now.

"No, Bella. Stay quiet."

The monster roared again, and started stomping in the direction Bella left me in. I tried to get up, but my feet were glued to the floor. No! Please, don't hurt Bella!

"Hurt me! Kill me! Not her! Not Bella!" I yelled after him, trying with all of my strength that I didn't have at all, to get up. Please, let me have something so I can save Bella.

"Stay quiet Bella. Wait. Just stay quiet." I begged, hoping that she would, and the monster would ignore her.

I closed my eyes. No more of this. I couldn't _save _her. I was helpless. There was no way, I wanted to crawl in a hole. If there wasn't going to be a Bella, then there wasn't going to be a Emmett.

"Not until you look at me! Emmett! God DAMMIT!"

I opened my eyes. If she wanted me to look at her, I would. I would do anything her heart wanted me to. If she didn't love me, I would deal. But that doesn't mean that I would stop hoping. Maybe after I begged her on my knees she would take me. Hold me, and say that I love you too.

I blinked a few times, feeling utterly confused. I looked around my surroundings. I wasn't in the white hallway anymore. I felt the panic, when at first I didn't see Bella, that she did leave me. I gasped out, putting a hand directly over where my heart was.

"I can't breathe!" I managed to gasp out, not feeling any air come into my lungs.

"Yes, you can! Look at me!" The voice that I had been wanting to hear, said to me.

Bella's tear eyed face found mine. She cradled my head in her palms, and I was starting to slightly regain _some _control. My body was sweating, drops falling down from my chin, my hair matted up in it.

"You can breathe, Emmett. You can. It's okay, you were having a nightmare."

"Oh thank God!" I cried out, and practically pounced at her. She screeched out, but it turned to laughter, so I didn't get worried, that I had scared her.

I placed wet, sloppy kisses all over her face. Everywhere I could get. Her nose,her cheeks, her neck, shoulders, forehead, her lips! Oh my, her sweet tasting lips. Even her ears. I didn't care, I was so damn happy at the moment.

"Thank God, thank God, thank God!" I kept repeating, kissing her like my life depended on it. And to me, it did.

I grabbed her leg, and practically slammed her against my hip. I held her as close to me as possible, getting as many kisses as I could from her. "Emmett!" She gasped out, as my hardness pressed into her. I moaned loudly, feeling the complete lust I was having for her.

"Emmett." She moaned then, as I dug my self harder into her. She was raised barely in the air, my hands holding her under her bottom. Her small hands resting on my shoulders.

"Bella." I growled with that pure lust I was feeling. I looked up at her, her eyes wide. The moonlight coming through the window, shined on her face. Her expression wasn't scared, more so shocked. She was breathing deeply, her mouth hanging open.

I took that advantage to kiss her. I licked her upper lip, tracing it slowly with my tongue. She moaned, and parted her mouth, giving me her taste. It tasted like...cinnamon. I groaned, and kissed her rougher. I wanted more of it.

I let her take control with dominating her tongue over mine, since I was busy grinding my erection in her, trying to find the perfect friction. We were both sounding like animals, with the way we were breathing, moaning, grunting. But I could care less.

"Jesus, Bella." I moaned the loudest, I ever had when I was around her, when she grabbed my bulge, through the sweatpants.

"Mmm, Emmett."

"Oh, Bella! Don't stop! Please! Oh, yes! Yes!" I panted out. Bella was rubbing her hand, gripping harder, on my cock.

"Would you like a massage?" She said huskily in my ear. Oh, she did not just say that.

"Yes or no Emmett." She said after a minute, since I was thinking about the immense pleasure, that she was going to put me in.

"Yes, Bella. But-" Bella lightly put her hand over my mouth, stopping me. I breathed in her scent, deeply.

"No more, 'buts', Emmett. Tonight, all its going to be is yes, or no. Don't worry, okay. You and me." She breathed.

"Yes, Bella." I repeated, obeying her. She was always coming up with something, wise to say. Or something just to make the mood, perfect.

"Good." She said, a big smile going across her face. We started kissing again, but it wasn't as rushed. That was, until she grabbed at me again. Then it went back, to how we started out. I was grinding, and Bella was dominating our mouths.

Her sounds were making me more harder than before, and all I could think about was her. Her gorgeous body, coming into my mind. I pictured her, without shame, thinking of how it would be, to just be in her. Or know, what it felt like to come in her.

Bella pushed me against the head bored, and lifted my shirt off of me. My body, was covered with the sweat, but no it was just a light sheen. Bella didn't seem to care a bit, as she kissed and licked me all over my chest. I was whimpering, almost feeling embarrassed that I was making these noises in front of her.

Angel, grabbed my waistband, and slid them off. I helped her with it. I noticed that she wasn't putting any pressure on her leg. After this little sinful act was done, I was going to take care of that. I shouldn't have been so distracted before.

She kissed everyone of my abs, right before she took my underwear off, releasing my member, from the cotton hold. I sighed, my muscles just about to relax, but tightened when Bella kissed my head. I shuddered from this pleasure. I was not going to last long with her...

Her small palm, was gripping me, as she bent her head down, and licked up my shaft. I bucked my hips into her, moaning. She gripped harder, moving her hand up and down, causing me to thrust my hips more. I couldn't stop myself there, it felt too good, and I wanted her to pleasure me.

Bella then put her mouth, fully on me. Bobbing her head up and down, like her hand. "Oh, god! Yes! Bella!" I shouted, and grabbed a fistful of her hair, guiding her. She hummed, making a great sensation. She went faster, making a sucking sound, as she licked.

"Bella!" I shouted, my body tensing. I knew I wasn't going to last, with her. She stopped sucking for a second, to blow air on the top of my shaft, and I winced. It's not that it hurt, it was just that it was becoming super sensitive, and the fact that she stopped made me almost come right then.

"Ooo, Bella." I hissed as she got back to my member. As one of her hands stayed on my base, rubbing me, she let her other hand squeeze my sack. I gasped, and my head thrashed backwards. She moaned, as she moved her tongue in a circle at the tip.

"Oh shit! I'm coming!" I warned her, making her move faster. I then screamed out, in a manly voice I should add, as I shuddered, releasing my cum in her mouth. She swallowed just fine, and it was extremely hot. I was sweating again, trying to get my breathing back to normal.

She pulled her mouth off of me, then looked at me with shy eyes. "How did I do?" She asked nervously, scratching her hair. looking away nonchalantly. I took her elbows, pulling my Goddess closer to me. She wasn't really make eye contact with me. So I carefully took her chin, and directed it towards me, so she was looking at me.

"The best." I murmured. She blushed, and I kissed her. She sighed, and rested her head up against my shoulder.

"I can't even say the words, to tell you how good that felt. Thank you, Angel. I'm sure that wasn't easy for you...but-" I stopped when she groaned, and I realized my mistake. I used the 'but' word. I chuckled, and then just snuggled up with her, feeling blissed.

"Stay right here. Okay?" I directed, pointing at a certain spot on the bed. She laughed, shaking her head, and crawled off of my lap. I got up, not bothering to cover my bare ass up, and walked into the bathroom, looking through the medicine cabinets. I pulled out the Tylenol, then made my next stop at the kitchen, going down the stairs.

I checked the clock real quick as I grabbed some eggs, bacon, and sausage. Bella had to be hungry, and if she said she wasn't, I would know that she was lying. I loved to eat. I was very piggish about it sometimes, but food was yummy. Especially steak, medium rare...add the A1 steak sauce with it. My mouth started to drool and I wiped it away, shaking my head, getting back to business.

As I turned the stove on, breaking the eggshells against the rim of the pan, I talked to Bella, just loud enough so she would hear me from down in the kitchen.

"Bella! I'm cooking you some food, what do you want to drink?"

"Emmett, I'm not hungry!" She shouted back, and I smiled. Why must she be so stubborn?

"Are you saying that you want some, milk? And you want the eggs scrambled?" I said back, knowing that she was going to argue with me on this.

"No! I don't want any food or drink!" I could tell that she was getting annoyed.

"Oh! You want pancakes?"

"No!"

"A sandwich? Make up your mind!" I pretended to be frustrated with her.

"Emmett! I- don't - want - anything!" She said very clearly.

"Okay, okay. Scrambled eggs it is." I said, happy with myself.

"Ugh!" I heard her groan from upstairs, I tried to stay calm, but it didn't last, as I laughed. I had tears in my eyes, trying to focus on the cooking. It was getting difficult as I kept laughing. I laughed harder, as I heard her profanities upstairs.

I calmed down, and continued cooking. As the food was getting close to done, I grabbed my wine glasses, and then for this occasion, I put the red wine in it. I checked the time once again, as the food was on two plates. It was about fifteen after five in the morning.

I realized that I didn't have enough arms for the food, and the drinks, plus the Tylenol. I decided to take the food up first. I headed up the stairs. leaving a trail of the smell of breakfast in the stairway. I smiled at her, as she had her arms crossed her chest. She huffed, as I placed the her plate in front of her. I put my down, leaned over to kiss her forehead, and murmured, "Eat, my Angel."

I took another trip down the stairs, and to save myself for taking a third trip, I put the Tylenol bottle in between my teeth. And the wine glasses, in my hands. I took my time, not trying to spill any of it, on the way up. Red wine was a hard stain to get out, and the only person that I knew that could get rid of it, was my mother Esme. She was a queen at being a housewife.

Bella's eyebrows shot up as she looked at me. I placed the wine glasses on her side the bedside table, then took the bottle out of my mouth, some of my saliva on it. Embarrassingly I rubbed that off, Bella didn't seem to notice as she looked at the wine glasses.

She seemed to be having a flashback, as I watched her. Her eyes were distant, but she snapped out of it. Looking up at me, saying nothing. I could see some moist in her eyes. I kept wordless also, feeling that she may just need to think about things herself. She told me a lot today, and I just wasn't in the mood to know anymore. At least, not at the moment.

"Eat, please." Was all I really said, as I sat next to her, digging into the food. It was slightly cold, but it was still good. She picked up the plate, and took small bites. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. As she opened her eyes a tear fell.

"Oh, Bella. Don't be sad. Please, its makes _me _want to cry." I said to her, and wiped her tear away. She put on a fake smile for me, and nodded eating like a any other normal person. I was glad that she was eating at least, that was good.

"When your done, I can give you some of the Tylenol. I just didn't want to give it to you, on a empty stomach." I said, wanting us to talk about happier things. She nodded, taking a big bite of eggs. I finished my meal pretty quickly, and I just watched her as she finished. I was going to make sure that she ate every bite. When she did, I kissed her forehead to show her that I was happy that she ate.

I really only could imagine how little she must eat, from day to day, when she was living with her parents. I wondered if they fed her at all. I could ask her about that later. I reached over her, piling the plates together, and replaced the wine glasses with them. I handed Bella hers, and clinked our glasses.

"To a new beginning." I said softly, the morning sun rising above into the sky.

"With each other." Bella added, murmuring. I smiled, nodding before I took my swallow. The wine coated my throat with its taste.

"Em, will you tell me about the nightmare that you had?" She suddenly asked, placing her drink down, and gave me her full attention. I placed my drink besides her, reaching for the Tylenol. I wasn't going to tell her about it, until I gave her the medicine. I popped off the cap, and shook out two of the caplets. I handed them to her, and she swallowed them, without arguing.

I sighed when she was done, and took her soft body into my arms. I was still naked, and I was pretty sure if Bella had a problem with that, she would tell me. So I didn't worry about that.

I looked into her eyes, wondering how I was going to explain this gut wrenching nightmare to her. I wanted to forget all about. Avoid the fact, that I most likely do love her, and she would never love me back. Or that a day would come, when I wouldn't be able to save her and she dies. She had been honest with you, Emmett. I told myself. So be honest with her.

"Where do I start?"

"The beginning might be an idea." She said lightly, but turned serious probably sensing that I was going to have a difficult time telling her this.

"Yeah, umm...I was in a hallway. It was white all around, and it looked like it never ended. Stretching out for maybe miles.

"I saw you." She blushed, I almost smiled, but to think of what I was going to tell her, killed the mood. "You walked up to me, as I said your name. Looking beautiful as you already do. We embraced each other, and you thanked me for protecting you." My voice was becoming rougher. You can do this, Emmett. I had to say to myself before I could continue.

"Then you said something. Along the lines that I would 'get tired over you'. I said that wouldn't happen, and you responded saying that yes I would. I would get tired of protecting you, and that I would soon start..." I started to choke up. "beating you, and that all I would want from you is sex." I tried to stay strong, but I already lost that battle and a couple tears fell.

Bella looked at me with shock, but wrapped her arms around my neck. "Oh, Em. I'm so sorry." She said, and I could tell that she was sorry. I was glad that she wasn't having a bad reaction to that. I guessed wrong thinking that she was going to slap me, for imagining something like that. Even if it was just a dream.

"It gets worse." I almost felt like skipping the 'i love you' part. But I knew that wouldn't help me in the end. If I was honest with her, she would trust to be honest with me, I reminded myself.

She kissed my neck, and rubbed my back. "In the dream, when I said that we could make it work out somehow. Our relationship...I said that I love you." I paused as Bella's body froze. She was literally like a statue in my arms. I knew it! I shouldn't have brought that up! _Emmett, you are screwed now_.

She stayed frozen in my arms. Not moving, and I couldn't even feel her chest move to know if she was breathing. It was exactly, and trust me, I was counting, six minutes and twenty four seconds before she spoke. "What did I say about that."

I didn't relax at all. "You screamed at me, saying that I _didn't _love you. And I just said back, that yes I do. And that I was sorry if you didn't want it to be that way, and if you didn't to hear that. That's when it got pretty bad. You shouted, and these are your exact words,_ 'Of course its not what I want, you sleaze! I don't want you to love me! What kind of a sick bastard are you?' _

I even imitated her voice the way she said it. She flinched. "That was harsh of me." She breathed in my ear. She placed a sweet kiss on my cheek, and squeezed me. I couldn't respond. "Tell me the rest, Emmett. I _want _to know."

_"Is that what you think?" _I then said with a tight jaw. This was the part when I broke down in the dream. _"What? That I would love you back? Your an idiot! A dumb ass! I hate you! You stay away from me!" _

Bella gasped. "Is that what I said?" She shouted, looking straight in my eyes. I blinked, a couple of tears slipping, nodding. "Oh my! No! No!" She shouted again, then forced her lips to mine. I kissed her back desperately. I was feeling helpless. And I was begging to be comforted.

"Emmett...never. Never believe _that_. It's horrible." She gave me another rough kiss, her emotions pouring through.

"Never." I breathed, when her lips were off of mine for a second. I slipped my hands, under the sweatshirt. My hands felt her smooth soft skin, and I was content. Feeling her warmth was all I needed to feel better. As stupid, and as mushy as that sounded it was true.

She moaned, and grabbed my hand, guiding it to her breasts. Oh...sweet Jesus. I cupped her, whimpering. This woman would never stop surprising me with her strength, I thought. I kneaded her breast, softly. Trying not to be rough with her. If anything that was going to happen between us, this sexually, I wanted it to be romantic, and sweet. Always.

"Your so soft." I whispered, and nuzzled my head in my new favorite spot. Her neck. I placed kisses, trailing up and down. I almost bit her neck, wanting to brand her as mine. But I wasn't going to that yet. Her shoulders were just as good.

We spent some time, kissing and holding one another. Her breasts fit perfectly in my hands, and I was being careful with her.

"Mmm," She sighed with contentment after a bit. "Emmett, continue. Tell me about the part when you were saying, 'hurt me! Kill me! Not her! Not Bella!.' She repeated the words, and I was embarrassed to know that I sleep talked.

"That was scary. It happened after you...turned your back on me, and left. I felt so weak Bella," I couldn't help but admit that. "You left me, and it felt like I just didn't have any fight left in me. I was on the ground, crying, begging for you to come back. Asking God to give you back to me...

"A monster...I don't know what to call it. I think that I was dreaming of your dad, cos hes a monster. Anyways, her he hit me a few times. Then warned me, saying that if I couldn't keep you quiet, then he was going to hurt you...and Bella that would _kill _me, if I let that happen.

"So I begged you to be quiet, and when he started walking in your direction, I lost it. I tried to get up, run after him, but I couldn't though. So I screamed at him, telling him that he could hurt me. Kill me, do whatever if he left you alone."

"Emmett." She sighed, just as the doorbell rang.

"That's my dad. I hope your ready."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oh my...lol. this is a really important chapter as you can tell! the dream is a key! hint hint. this is not the last time that it will be mentioned. :)**

**it might be a wise idea to read this chapter maybe one more time, and keep some main points in your head. :)**

**i also want to do a quick **_**SHOUT OUT: lol i want to dedicate this shout out to Siobhan :) if your reading this i think your reviews are awesome! lol. my story isn't the best i got to say thou. but the fact that you think that, thank you. I try my best, and i'm glad that your liking it. please keep reading and reviewing. :)**_

_**now for the rest of you, lol. i thinkl your just as awesome, but i needed to do that shout out, to say how happy i am to hear that someone thinks this is like the best story out there. lol. i don't think that highly of this story, but im quit happy and proud of it :)**_

_**please leave your reviews!! i also really like those long ones!! **_

**I will be updating soon!! so keep looking back for the update! :)**

**till the next update**

**-Emmettslover**


	12. We'll Survive

**Yes, i updated you guys another chapter :) lol mmkay this chapter is short. I'm sorry about that, truly. This chapter gets some things to Carlisle, in simple words this chapter will be boring. lol**

**----------------------------------------------------------  
**

"How much does he know?" She squeaked out.

"He knows what I told him. I said that Dan beat you, trying to rape you. I think he might have an idea that your being abused, at your house. But I'm not sure about that." I said to her, getting off the bed, and headed to my closet.

I heard her heavy breathing from the room. Oh, this wasn't going to be easy, I thought putting on clean clothes. I ran down the stairs, glancing at Bella on my way. She would be fine. I sighed, and answered the door. My dad was standing there, running his fingers through his hair, looking exhausted. He looked older than he really was, with the dark rings under his eyes.

"Hi, dad." I greeted warmly, and moved aside so he could walk in. He nodded looking stressed, probably wanting to be home with Esme.

"Were is she?" He asked. I nodded in the direction of upstairs, and started walking up. He was carrying a black suitcase thing, which I guessed had the medical supplies that I asked him to bring.

"Bella, this is my dad, Carlisle. Carlisle, this is Bella." I said as I entered the room. Carlisle's eyes flashed with recognition, and I had a feeling that he would tell me later. I wondered shortly, what it was.

"Hello Bella. Emmett says that you probably broke your leg." He said kindly, sitting on the bed. Bella had scotched up as close to the head bored as she could, with her legs in an awkward position it looked like. She nodded, staying silent. My assumption was right.

I sat next to her, and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, keeping her close to me. Carlisle opened up his case thing, and pulled out some white rubber gloves. As he looked at me real quickly, I quietly warned him with my eyes, not to hurt her at all, and to be more than gentle when he examined her.

I knew I could trust Carlisle, if anyone else. He was always his best at his profession always, with any patient. And I admired him greatly for it. "Okay Bella," he said to her. "I'm going to check your leg and ask you some questions. Just if that or this hurts, alright?"

She nodded again not speaking a word. I leaned into her ear, and said softly to her. "I know you can talk Bella." She looked down not answering.

"Bella if you can stretch out you leg-" She started immediately at his command, before he finished. He smiled, and raised her leg, and turning it slowly to the side, seeing the bruises.

"I'm going to put some pressure on certain areas were I think there is a break, and all I want you to do is tell me if it hurts, or if theres any weird feeling you get when I touch there. Can you do that?" He asked looking at her straight in her eyes. She nodded...again. I sighed, she knew that she was frustrating me with not speaking.

Carlisle gave me a short glare, and began gently probing, starting around her lower leg. He went in a circle, Bella wasn't moving and not speaking. I watched Carlisle, anxiously. "This doesn't hurt at all?" He asked in some disbelief, feeling around her ankle again, giving her a last chance to say something.

"No." She said in a real small voice. I gave her shoulders a squeeze, showing her that I was proud of her. These were small steps, but I didn't care, I was still happy. He nodded confirmed, then moved higher up her leg. Again nothing. He moved his fingers under her knee cap, and Bella winced.

I looked at Carlisle, ready for his answer. He pressed on there again, making Bella sigh, and wince more noticeable. I got just a little upset that he did that a second time. Making Bella feel pain, but I knew that he was being a doctor, and wouldn't hurt her intentionally.

"So it hurts right in this area?" He double checked.

"Yes, it does."

He nodded, his eyebrows knitting together, as he felt more around that area.

"Is her leg broken?" I asked him after a minute.

"Yeah, I believe so. Her bone seemed to pop under some intense pressure. It cracked, under the knee cap." he said to me, then looking at Bella saying. "Your lucky. If it was your knee cap that popped you'd have to be in a wheel chair." He said lightly.

She smiled, and nodded. Then she looked at me, her smile growing brighter. "I really am lucky." She murmured, and my heart swelled at that. That meant more than just her leg, she was talking about me. At least, I hoped she was. I smiled at her, and kissed her hair.

Carlisle was polite and ignored our private moment together. Trying to look distracted going through, and sorting out through his medical stuff.

"What do we do know Carlisle?" I asked him, bringing his attention back.

"I'm going to have to put her in a special cast. It will wrap around her knee, and be tight in her thigh area. Thats were the straps will be. I wouldn't want to put her in a normal leg cast, cos were her break is, it wouldn't heal her leg at all, and it would just be an annoying problem."

"How long will it take before her leg is completely healed?"

"A month. I could tell that you've already been putting pressure, and tried walking on it. Right Bella?" Carlisle asked. Bella gave him a sheepish grin, blushing.

"I know that it doesn't hurt much when you do that. But the more you do, the slower your healing process is going to be. So be easy on it, okay sweetie?" He said, probably already loving Bella as a daughter. She widened her eyes, surprised by his words, but nodded at him.

"I'll work on it. Sorry, Carlisle."

"No need to apologize." He said, smiling at her. I couldn't help the stupid smile that I had now.

"Thank you, Carlisle." I said, grateful at the moment.

"Your both welcome. And Bella, would it be okay if I borrowed Emmett for a second?" He asked, and I was just a bit shocked to see that he asked for her permission. She giggled at that, and nodded.

"I don't mind." I rolled my eyes at her and kissed her cheek, leaving her side. Me and Carlisle walked out of the room, and I shut the door behind me, so Bella wouldn't hear our conversation. It didn't seem to matter though, since we walked down the stairs.

"The chiefs daughter?" He hissed at me, anger in his eyes.

"What?" I laughed confused.

"That's chief Swan's daughter! You didn't know that?"

"No." I said, feeling the shock as realization hit me.

"Oh God." I groaned, thinking now.

"Yeah, I know. Well actually I don't, so why don't you tell me how the hell this happened?" He demanded.

"God, dad I don't know." I said to him, trying to get over my initial shock that Bella, was the daughter of a police officer.

"Well, how did she arrive here, at your house?" He insisted, waiting.

"Okay, so I was at the movie set, and I met her. She was getting questioned by Dan, and then I heard her screaming for me. I ran into one of the back rooms, and found her without her shirt, and Dan was standing in front of her, with his pants at his ankles. I started beating him up, and helped Bella get out of there.

"As we started to leave, Rosalie said some things about Bella's life, and I guess it really hurt her feelings, so she left. Thats when you came, and thats why I was in a rush to leave." I said, my hands folded behind my head.

"So she's the friend that you needed to meet." He nodded to himself, then sighed.

"What are you going to do Emmett? She's the worst rape victim to fall in love with, you know? With her dad-"

"Carlisle, I love you, cos your my father. But don't you dare talk about Bella like that. Who I love is up to me, and I don't want you disrespecting her in any _way_. I will figure out about what to do, with the situation with her dad." I said. I felt just a little of guilt, cos I knew that he didn't mean anything mean about it. But it hit a weakness. For him to say, that Bells was the worst victim to fall in love with, hurt. Big time.

"I love you too, son. I just want you to be careful. It can be dangerous." He said with a small smile.

"Yeah it will be. So you know her dad, is beating her too." I said, expecting that he did know.

His eyes widened.

"No, I didn't! What? No, not Charlie. He loves Bella to death, the way he talks about her..." He trailed off, looking at me in a begging way to say that, it wasn't true.

"To death?" I scoffed. "Dad, do you mind telling me _how _Charlie, talks about her?" I asked him, having a good feeling exactly how he did talk about her.

"Nothing but love. Every time we meet, he will talk about how beautiful she is...growing up, with all the guys-" He stopped, realizing what he way saying.

"That disgusting creep!" He shouted, and I was afraid that Bella heard him. God, she probably did.

"Dad, Bells will hear. Keep quiet." I warned, my eyes over his head, looking at the staircase.

"My God...does he rape her too?" He asked, his tone, sounding like how he looked. Disgusted.

"Yes, he does. I know its a lot to take in right now, but I would hope you will do a physical check on Bella. I want your opinion on how bad she's been beaten."

"I don't believe it." He said, ignoring me completely.

"Well, you better start to. If we don't do something...now that I know she's a daughter of a cop. We need a plan. And it better be good...I can't loose her." I whispered at the end. I dreaded over the thought of now how great the possibility of her being gone from me, was now.

"Emmett...I can't promise you anything now."

"What does that mean?" I shouted at him.

"She _can _die."

"No, not ever when she's with me. I won't let that happen." I promised.

Carlisle looked up at me, his eyes showing me that he was helpless.

"What do you think the world is?" he asked me. "That its full of rainbows, and bunny's just dance around, and everything is fair, and everyone gets there way? You can't be this cocky when this girls life is now on the line!" He growled. I was shocked. My dad never got this mad at me. And if he did, he was careful with his words around me.

"It has always been on the line! Her whole life, she's been tortured and abused! Getting raped over and over, without any way to stop it! I am not going to give up on her! I know her life is on the line, and I'm not cocky for thinking ad believing in myself that I'm going to save her. Cause I will!" I shouted back, suddenly forgetting about everything else.

"I'm proud of you, and I'm not doubting your abilities son. But I want you to be _prepared _for the worst. Because sometimes the worst does happen, and when that times come, I don't want you to be-"

"Be what? Huh? Devastated? Upset, and angry? At the killer?" I questioned him, my arms folded tightly around my chest. He shook his head, not saying a word.

"Lets not fight? Okay? I love you son, and I just...I don't want you to make a mistake. I'm afraid for your safety, and Bella's now. And with being...this involved in her life, the consequences. There bad son, real bad. She's been raped, and abused multiple times. Yes, that's obvious.

"But now, there's her father involved. He's a highly respected cop Emmett. Framing him...for something like abusing his daughter will be hard. I can't even imagine...I just don't know Emmett. You are now risking people's life's...I know your smart, but you _really _need to know what your doing." He said, his forehead creasing with worry lines.

"What would you say, if I told you that I didn't. I'm completely confused now, and all I can think about is my Bella getting hurt. And I can't-" I started to choke on my words, so I stopped. I wasn't going to risk crying in front of my father, that shows weakness.

"We will have to figure things out then. I'm going to go to my car, and get the cast for Bella. Stay here, I'll only be minutes. Later, is when we'll figure this all out okay?" He asked his hand on the door knob. I nodded, waving good bye, and headed back up the stairs.

I heard the front door shut, when I arrived at my bedroom. I opened the door, to see Bella. She was looking out the window, her eyes distant. She didn't even notice, that or she didn't care, as I sat next to her. "Bella, Carlisle is going to get your cast. He'll be back soon." I said, taking her into my arms.

I needed her at the moment. With what happened with my father. He was right, and I now have never felt so...useless. No wonder all the times that she got raped, and slapped, it had never been reported, or questioned. Her father was a cop, that had trust from everyone. Even my father...well he used to, I guess I could say. But with more life's risked...I was useless.

"Bella, I don't know what to do, now. I'm not a hero. I can't...I don't know how to save you. I wished that I had known your father is a cop sooner, so I could have-"

"So you wouldn't have gotten involved with me? Because a normal person that's in a home were they get raped, can easily leave. And I can't so you wished that, you would have known, and left me when Michael raped me. Or just to have driven by, wishing that it was too dark for you to see something in the first place.

"I can leave Emmett, if you want. I know we both care for each other, and I'm not _denying _that. But maybe, now in our lives, I'm in too fucked up position in my life, were being together now, isn't a good idea. It's okay to admit that Emmett. I understand completely-" She stopped, unable to speak since my lips were moving furiously against hers.

I kissed her roughly, not letting us stop for air. I dominated this kiss, opening her mouth with my tongue. She was gasping, when I moved my lips down her neck, giving her a chance to breath.

"Stop. Just stop Bella. You can be the most _absurd _person there is! The only true statement you made in that speech, was the fact that _we _care for us. This relationship. It's not just me that, wants to help you. You want to help yourself too, and I know, that you do not want to go back there. To that abuser that is sadly your father. And if you truly do, I'm locking you up in a psych ward." I told her.

"Emmett, you can't handle this can you? My father might not come here to take me today, or maybe in weeks, but I know in my heart that he _will _be coming around. And when he does...Emmett, you might just have to let me go."

"Never, my Bella. I'm with you, from now on. We'll get through this fight. We'll survive. Trust me. That's all I need now. Is your trust." I asked her.

"You already have it." She promised me, sealing it with a kiss of perfection.

"We'll win, my Angel. We _will _survive." I repeated, my lips brushing across her forehead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SHOUT OUTS: Okay *rolls eyes* my story can't be that good, but thanks for trying to make me believe that, Siobhan. Your still amazingly awesome. lol. I now have another shout out to give. This one is to Mina Luriya. :) You too are so sweet for reviewing. lol. You guys make me a happy fanfic writer, and to you Mina Luriya I will be continuing this story. :) Thank you both Siobhan & Mina Luriya. Kepp reading even if I do make this story boring sometimes, lol **

**Please review. I know this was a boring chapter, but I need to get important things out of the way, with this story. The next chapter might be the same, with the explaining. But I might add some smut in it. lol, that I am thinking on though. :)**

**Again to Mina Luriya And Siobhan (you need to get a profile, so i can PM you. lol ) thanx for the confident booster reviews. lol :)**

**for the rest of my fans, your just as important to my writing. Please don't stop reviewing.**

**-Emmettslover  
**


	13. Doctor's Orders

**NOTICE: I have a small notice to tell you guys about. I was currently reading my story, and I decided as I was reading it- for the first couple chapters, I am going to re-write. I just didn't like them that much, so I will be re-writing them. everything will stay the same, I am not going to change that that much. Just a few words here, and there, to make it go along smoother. When I do, I will tell you guys :)**

**Now on with the story! :)**

**--------------------------------------------------------  
**

"I just don't see how this is going to work out, at all." Bella disagreed shaking her head.

Around fifteen minutes ago, my dad arrived back with a cast for Bella. Carlisle wrapped it around her thigh, so that way it would be able to bring support to her knee. It was put in a position were she wouldn't be able to walk, or move easily with it. I would be keeping busy from now on, being her servant.

I smiled at her, kissing her cheek. I was back to sitting next to her on the bed, and Carlisle was now checking to make sure that the cast was securely in place.

"There," he said as he tightened the straps, one last time. "This should keep you still for a while." Carlisle glanced at me, winking. He already had a feeling that Bella could be stubborn. We looked at her, when she grumbled about something and folded her arms around her chest.

"What was that?" I asked her, holding back a smirk.

"I see _many _problems with this, " she pointed at the cast. "Explain to me, how the hell I am going to getting around. When your at the movie set, and I'm stuck here. What if I need to use the bathroom? Or if theres an emergency, like the house randomly bursts into flames? How am I going to call an ambulance?"

"Bella," I laughed, Carlisle was repressing a smile. "None of that will happen. I'm going to call Catherin and tell her that I can't finish the movie. So your going to have to deal, while I'm running around the house taking care of your womanly needs."

Bella looked at me, her eyes widening. "What?" She shouted.

"Wait...what?" I asked the same time Carlisle said. "What's wrong?"

We stared at her, and she was glaring at me. "Are you saying that your going to _quit _the movie?" She said a bit more calm. Oh. That's what she's upset about.

"Why are you so mad about that? I need to stay with you now, obviously." I told her. Carlisle nodded, agreeing with me.

"He's right. Now that your here, he can't leave you. It's dangerous."

"How is it dangerous? I mean...there's my dad, but I don't think that-"

"Angel," Carlisle stared at giving me a 'look', with an eyebrow raised. He didn't know that I called her Angel sometimes. I continued, ignoring his look at me. "if you were here by yourself, and your dad comes. What do you think would happen?" I asked her.

"I don't know...if I know him enough, then I'm sure that he would just take me back. I would get my punishment, then that's that." She said, without care really.

I grimaced. I was really starting to hate how she could say stuff like that, making it sound like it was normal. _Maybe it is normal to her, Emmett. It's all she ever lived with. _My head said to me. That's another thing that I hated. When my brain talked to me, saying logic.

"That's it?" Carlisle questioned her, his eye's looking disgusted. He then looked like he felt bed, and he apologized. "I'm sorry honey. I didn't mean-"

Bella laughed. "It's okay Carlisle."

Then she turned to me and said. "We'll talk about the movie thing later."

I rolled my eyes, and Carlisle smiled. I was glad to see that he wasn't that mad anymore.

"Well," he sighed. "I think my work is done here. "

"Wait! I want you to do an exam on Bella. I'm afraid that she might-"

"Only if Bella allows it. I can't do one against her will." He said sternly.

I looked at Bella, quietly pleading her with my eyes, to accept. I had a strong gut feeling, that she was in more pain then she was putting off, and I wanted to be a hundred percent sure that she was okay. It was like I was becoming paranoid. Her lip jutted out, and I smiled kissing her quickly.

"_Please_." I breathed in her ear.

"Yeah, I guess that's okay." She amended, snuggling at my side.

"Now can you?" I asked eagerly.

"Alright then. And if you wouldn't mind Bella, as a doctor I need to make sure of some things. So when I ask you a question, I need you to be _completely _honest with me."

Bella closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I promise." And she did, her voice smoothe.

"Good. Emmett you can leave then, now that we got that established." He said, pulling out fresh rubber gloves.

"No! I _need _him to be with me! Please, Carlisle." She begged, clutching my arm like a frightened child.

"Angel, shh." I said hugging her side, she was starting to shake. "You don't need to be scared. It's okay. I'm here, don't worry." I comforted, kissing her forehead, then both of her cheeks.

"You have had one of these _before _haven't you Bella?" Carlisle asked horrified. I was confused, why was he saying that so scared. His eyes were wide, his face contorted with something else than pain. Bella was sobbing, somehow knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Yes, I have. Please Carlisle. It's not that I don't trust you...but I need Emmett to be with me. Please. It sill scares me." Her crying stopped as soon as it had started.

"Bella...I'm not sure now. I...if this has happened to you. And if I'm giving you one now, I just don't want you to be scared sweetie." Carlisle whispered.

"What are you guys talking about?" I said frustrated. I hated not being in the conversation.

"You can tell him later, Bella. Cause I know I can't." Carlisle said, shaking his head sadly. "That's awful." He added in a mutter to himself.

"I can't tell him either!" She shouted, looking panicked.

"That was you?...That story broke my heart, you know? How disgusting, and violating it was. How he got away with it for years. How a person could do that to a child...Being _payed_." He growled almost seeming like he wanted to scream. His fists clenched.

"Your father, right?" He asked, his face scrunched up. Bella sighed nodding at him. I was just sitting there, feeling extremely confused. What story? What about being payed? Her father? And most of all whatever they were talking about, what did it have to do about _this_. The exam?

"I think it was around a good five thousand dollars. Even after he was caught, he kept that disgusting promise." She said, looking disappointed.

"Emmett, I guess she wants you to stay. Now I understand why. I'm so sorry, Bella. That was a wrong thing that happened to you, and your a very brave girl."

She nodded, looking grateful. "Thank you Carlisle." she said to him, then with bright eyes she looked at me and said, like a child wanting there friend to stay the night. "You can stay Emmett."

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. "Give me a second...I think I just had a small aneurysm." I rubbed my head quickly, thinking. But I couldn't put together, a thing they said.

Bella giggled, rolling her pretty brown eyes. "Jeez, Em. Your so melodramatic at times."

"Oh, I'm melodramatic?" I asked her. "I don't think you've looked at yourself in the mirror lately." I teased, with a finger on her nose. She wrinkled it and smiled.

"Your right. I haven't." She said just as lightly.

"Sorry, to interrupt your moment. But I'm going to have to take your clothes off Bella." Carlisle said, in doctor mode.

"Yes, sir." She said, in a military solute voice. She even put her hand to her head, as if blocking the sun that was beating to bright in her eyes. I laughed at her carefree, and kissed her.

"Bella, your such a silly girl." I murmured, my forehead leaning on hers. Her eyes looking right into mine.

"And your a very _big _man." She whispered, low enough so only I could hear. I bit my tongue to stop a moan that threatened to come out of my mouth. If my dad heard _that_, I don't even know how he respond.

"Was it just me, or did I hear a double meaning in that?" I asked smirking at her.

"No, I don't think you did." She laughed. and I just shook my head, pulling my head away.

Carlisle had pulled out a small white sheet, that was in my closet. "Bella," he directed, still in firm doctor mode. "I'm going to need you to take off your underwear, and sweatpants. Then I guess Emmett can help you, - since you can't move that well-, and put this sheet around your waist. I will be waiting outside, so when your done, just tell me when your done."

She nodded, blushing a light pink. He left the room, shutting the door behind him. I smiled, pretty evilly I guess, from the look on Bella's face, when I heard the descending footsteps. "Your mine, now." I whispered, crawling on top of her.

"Em..." She couldn't finish, since I had very deliberately put my lips to hers.

"I need to undress you now." I said seductively, my hands moving to her waist.

"But-"

"Nope. No 'buts' remember? We got to follow the rules." I said to her, my smirk growing bigger.

"The rules' from who?" She asked stuttering, as I brushed my fingers down her navel.

"Okay, maybe not rules. Orders." I compromised, moving my body around, so I was in between her legs.

"Orders?" She squeaked, panting now.

"Doctor's orders." I mumbled, my voice slightly muffled, as I put my lips to her belly.

She let out a heavy breath, her eyes closing. "Your dad, _is _downstairs. I don't think he left." She said weakly.

"Mmm," I sighed, not caring a bit.

I placed both of my hands gently, but firmly on her waist. I gripped some of the sweatpants material, scotching back, as I let the pants slide off her soft skin inch, by inch. I remembered that she didn't have any underwear in the first place, to worry about. So when I threw the pants aside, my breathing was rough.

I didn't even pay attention to her bruises anymore. It was just her beautiful, breath taking body in fron of me. I wanted to so badly, to pleasure her like how she did to me. I groaned, trying my best not to think about that, so I could spare myself of a shower.

"So, so, so beautiful." I murmured, kissing the inside of her thigh, that didn't have the cast. Her scent was amazing, and I breathed her in, my mouth starting to water.

"Emmett..." she sighed. "Your dad is going to put two and two together soon, if we don't hurry up."

"When did the number four come in this conversation?" I asked her, my lips moving higher up her thigh. Stopping at her pelvis.

"He's not an _idiot_." She hissed at me.

"True, I guess." I said reaching out for the white sheet. I lifted her hips up in the air, so I could put the sheet under her. I then wrapped it around her waist, tucking in a corner of the sheet inside of it. Like a towel you put on after you took a shower. That reminded me, that I was going to have to take another shower with Bella really soon.

"The stupid cast is uncomfortable." She grumbled, shifting her leg.

"Don't worry about it. When my dad is gone, I'm going to help you to forget all about that cast." I whispered in her ear.

Before I let her respond, I called out for my dad. I got comfortable at her side, Bella's face hiding behind my arm, as my dad walked in. I could already see the blush that is on Bella's face. This was pretty uncomfortable. My _dad _was going to _see _my Angels' body, with me _here_. Ugh, embarrassing.

But Bella needed me with her, and I couldn't deny her request. I had promised her, that I would be here with her, through everything. Anytime she needed or wanted me with her, I was going to be there with her.

"Okay sweetie. I'm going to need you to spread your legs, so I can check your vagina for tearing."

My eyes widened, and I felt an unknown warmth heat my face. I was _blushing_. How I wished my dad was a girl doctor. My poor baby...I turned to look at her. She was coward-ing away from me, and Carlisle. She followed the command, and he started looking. Jesus...I could never be a doctor.

"Emmett talk to Bella, so that way she doesn't feel that uncomfortable." He ordered. I nodded gulping.

"Bells...umm...what do you want for Christmas?" I asked her the most random question at a time like this.

"Nothing. I hate Christmas, it's never fun." She mumbled, her eyes shut.

"That's because you never had an Emmett's fun Christmas day. My whole family gets together. Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, Edward, Alice and Esme. Then theres me included, and now you. It's all mushy and has all that lovey dovey stuff." I said smiling at the thought, of her being included to Christmas, with me for the first time.

"Dad, that's fine right? If Bella has Christmas with us?" I asked, cause he was the main operator along with Alice, for the Christmas days.

"I couldn't picture Christmas without her this year. Of course she's invited Emmett." I could hear the scold in his voice.

"See?" I asked kissing her forehead real quickly. "It will be fun. Now what is something that you have _always_ wanted, but never gotten?" I asked again, rubbing her arm.

"6000 Pro Rider." She mumbled, sounding like she was embarrassed. I stared at her confused.

"What's a 6000 Pro Rider." I wondered aloud.

"Never mind about that. Just...I don't know. I would like to be with you." She said, finally opening her eyes looking at me. I smiled like a goof, and nodded.

"Yes, Angel. That is something I can easily give you." I promised her. In my head, I made a note to look up a 6000 Pro Rider, and get it for her. I wasn't going to forget about that easily. Hell, knowing me, I probably won't wait till Christmas to buy it for her. I had many plans to spoil the hell out of her, whether she liked it or not.

"Then I will be fine." She mumbled, wincing. Carlisle sighed. I looked at him, wanting to know what was wrong.

"Bella...it looks pretty recent. When was the last time you got raped?" He asked her, sounding pretty disturbed.

"Yesterday." She whispered, keeping her promise telling him the truth. My face twisted with anquish. If I could have only found her six minutes earlier, I could of saved her from that Michael creep.

"Who?..." He trailed off sighing. I think he was thinking about Dan. So I corrected him. Please, my Angel don't get mad.

"Dan...didn't do it. It was a guy named Michael. He has a relationship with Bella, from previous years."

Carlisle groaned. "Bella..." he sighed, in a devastated tone.

"Carlisle, I think her ribs are bruised. Can you check that?" I asked hoping to make him do something else, for the sake of my Angel. I hated putting her in this uncomfortable situation, but I was doing it for her health and her safety.

"Yes, I can...I'm done here. Bella, you have some vaginal tearing. And it's slightly inflamed there. It's a normal body reaction to have that...when abused in that area. I will get you some special cream, that can help with the pain, and heal you. But other than that, your fine." He confirmed, slipping his gloves off.

"You can close your legs Bella. Thank you for cooperating...I'm sure it wasn't easy for you. With some...previous things that has happened to you."

"No problem Carlisle." She said lowly, her tinted pink face appearing out from my arm.

"So Bella...does your sides hurt? Or any part of your stomach?" He asked slowly raising the sweatshirt up. I helped Bella sit up.

"Yes, my right side hurts the most." She told him, her fingers gently brushing on the area that was bruised, a dark purple. I felt so...bad for her. All the pain that she's been put through...over and over again. I watched as Carlisle, moved his fingers at her sides. Putting pressure on the bruised areas.

Bella had her eyes closed, taking slow deep breaths. His eyes widened, as he touched the spot under the bruise on her right side. Bella gasped out in pain.

"Her rib...it's broken." He whispered.

I groaned, rubbing my eyes.

"I'm sorry?" Bella said confused. The odd note in her voice made me laugh.

"Don't be sorry, Angel. It's not your fault." I comforted. She nodded, looking slightly confused still.

"So your going to wrap her ribs up too?" I asked him. He nodded, frowning a bit.

He then checked his watch. His frown pronouncing.

"I'll make a stop at the hospital, then come back with the _right _medical stuff, I need to help Bella." He said, already heading to the door.

"Bye Carlisle." Bella said quickly like she he would have left, before she had a chance to say that to him. He smiled.

"I'll be back soon, Bella. Bye Emmett." He said, looking at me with sad eyes. I'm sure my expression mirrored his.

"Love you, dad. Thank you." I said. He left, and within a minute I heard the front door open and close.

I turned to Angel, ready for a long story.

"Okay, I'm tired of being confused. What was all that talk about being payed? And promises, and everything else. " I asked being straight forward to her.

"The story...it involves my dad. A hospital visit, and a very needy doctor." She said, looking at the white sheet that was still around her waist.

"Explain it to me, as I help you back into your clothes." I said, already taking the sheet off of her. I had the sweats in my hands, gently putting it on her now. I still wondered, how she could of moved with that broken rib. I had one once before, and I couldn't move an inch. So it was shocking that she could even ride her skateboard, with it.

"It really begins with the doctor. He was loosing his wife, cos she was complaining day in and day out, about how he was never home. He had five kids, also to take care of. But he wanted to keep his wife, so he cut back on his work hours, resulting into less money.

"Now he was making a little over minimum wage, every hour. He lost most of his patients, and everything else. He had to move to a different place...and he made his oldest daughter get a job, to help with the support.

"Umm...let's see. So one day, I was in so much pain, that I screamed constantly. Charlie couldn't take it anymore so he made me go to the hospital. The man that I was telling you about, was my doctor. He had to do a physical exam like your father just did.

"Like any other person, he noticed something out of place, how I acted around him. It wasn't that long that he knew that I was getting raped, and beaten at home. He immediately suspected Charlie was the one doing it. Now...that's where everything went...for me at least...screwed.

"Charlie...he made him promise. Things...that I don't like repeating at all. But," she took a deep breath, sighing. "The man...Charlie _payed _him around five thousand dollars, to keep it to himself. Then atop of that, he had this man...rape me. Sick...but he was doing it for his family. To keep them alive...feed them, buy them stuff." She shrugged, picking more lint off of my blanket.

"It was kept a secret for years. Then -and I don't know how it happened-, someone told on him saying that he raped a girl. They didn't know which girl...but I knew that they were talking about me. He even _admitted _to touching me...but kept my name a secret.

"I watched, well Charlie made me watch...as he arrived to the podium, and told everyone that was there, watching...what he did to me. Everywhere he touched me...everything I said. How many times I screamed out. All for the money. But at the end...as they constantly asked him, who made him do this, with threatening his life.

"He didn't say. He never told them my name, or that Charlie was involved in it. He was put away in prison, for three years. He gets out...I think in another month. That's when his sentence ends." She said, for the first time not shedding a tear.

"Bella. Do you _honestly_ think, that just because he raped you for money to help his family, made it _okay_? That is somehow sets aside how wrong...sick and cruel it is? Please tell me that you don't." I said to her.

She shrugged a shoulder, not looking at me. "No...not really. But...it doesn't hurt me to know why he raped me. Every time someone rapes me, I usually think about why there doing it. Like what made them...want to hurt me like that. So with this...the man raped me because he was trying to support his family. Keep them alive and well.

"I just can't find it..._in _me, to hate him. I'm sure that doesn't sound normal...but it's what I think." She said, meaning it. I sighed, and hugged her.

"Mmm...my Angel. I'm sorry. I know I tell you that a lot, but it's true. Every time you tell me, what happens to you. I feel sickened to my _core _to know that, such evil people are out there. I can't help but feel sorry for you." I told her, holding her to my body.

She raised her head, not answering, kissing me.

"Thank you, Emmett." She said, kissing me. Her lips so soft, against mine.

"Your welcome, Angel." I whispered, kissing her back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I want to make another small shout out to Siobhan. Your an awesome reader and reviewer! And the same goes for Mina Luriya!! :) **

**Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter! :)**

**-Emmettslover  
**


	14. I Know Angel I Know

Theres a real (well sorta) important authors note at the end. Please do read it. :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella yawned loudly, and I just laughed. "Why don't you go back to sleep honey?" I asked, rubbing her back.

"What about Dan?" She mumbled, resting her head on my shoulder. I frowned, forgetting about that.

"It'll be taken care of, I promise. Just go back to bed, I'm sure your tired since I woke you up." I apologized to her. I winced internally again from it. Such a horrible nightmare, I thought. Bella yawned again, not so loudly and nodded her head. I smiled, she is so adorable. I then gently lied her down on my bed, and wrapped the blanket around her, with a kiss on her forehead. It was still very early in the morning, and we had woken up sooner than I would have liked.

"Thank you." She sighed, snuggling into the bed.

"Your welcome Angel." I murmured, getting off the bed. I would have loved to stay on it with her, to fall asleep but I had a lot of work to do now, and couldn't waste time. I closed the blinds first, so the light wouldn't bug Bella so much. The room darkened, casting a shadow over Bella.

I grabbed the wine glasses, and picked up the plates that was still on the table. I walked down the stairs, heading into the kitchen. I placed the dishes in the sink, and drained out the wine. I turned the water on, so I could wash them real quick. My mom Esme, had taught me that a man should know how to cook, and clean. Just like a women. She let me watch her clean, then had me clean. And same with the cooking. I was glad that she had showed me those skills, or else I would've been feeling like a useless ass right now with Bella.

When the dishes were clean, I put them away washing my hands afterwards. I walked out of there, and headed straight to my office. I sat down at the table, turning the computer on. As I waited for it to load up, I cleaned up some of the papers that were around it. Most of the papers meant nothing to me, so I put them in the shredder. I loved that thing. I then heard my cellphone ring tone start playing, so I got off of the chair and went to go get it.

It was coming upstairs, and I realized that my cellphone was in my pants pocket, the ones that I was wearing yesterday, so they must still be in the bathroom. I ran up the stairs, as quiet as I could so my heavy body, wouldn't make that much noise, and wake up Bella. I wanted her to get as much rest as she needed, since I'm sure she was in a lot of pain.

I walked into the bathroom, seeing my clothes on the floor. The phone was still ringing, and I reached into the pocket for it. I looked at the caller ID, to see it was Edward.

"Yeah?" I whispered. I was still in the bedroom, so I talked quietly. I walked out, seeing my Bella sleep soundly on my bed. I smiled, happy to know that she was doing fine.

"Carlisle told me." Edward answered back sadly.

"Oh, so you know?" I was implying the fact that Bella's dad was a cop. The absolute worse thing.

"Uh-huh. What are you going to do now? He'll have to be after her soon." He asked, sounding concerned.

"All I know is that as long as Bella is with me, she's safe." I answered with confidence. I was in my office, sitting back down, clicking on the internet browser button. The home screen appeared, and I clicked on the Google next. I was going to need to find out a few things.

"He has a gun Emmett. You can get seriously hurt." As he said that I was typing in, 'Washington forks, police departments', hoping that it would give me some information on the staff.

"I know. But I'm not letting her go without a fight. A gun means nothing to me." I was waiting for the page to load up now.

"It wouldn't mean nothing to me neither, until it was pressed against my head." Edward scoffed.

"Yeah, there's a point there. But," I shrugged. "She's safe with me."

"So your quiting then? The movie?"

"Theres no way I could protect her if I was there right?"

"Don't be a smart ass. We're all worried, and concerned now. For you, and Bella. This is some serious shit you've created. I mean...my god Emmett, the people your risking, the things that your giving up...all for her?" He said it like a question, like maybe I was making a wrong choice, and he wasn't believing it.

"Let's put it this way, if Rosalie was to be in a situatio-"

"You don't care for Bella, as strong as I do for Rosalie, so it wouldn't count." Edward interrupted.

"How would you know?" I asked him, daring him to speak.

"Sorry, Emmett. Okay, then lets say this. If Rosalie was in a situation, theres no doubt that if I couldn't take care of it myself, I would ask everyone for help. But Emmett, the only situation is the one you put all of us in, with Bella. Carlisle was not lying to you, when she could die. Know that." He was saying it sincerely.

"Yes, I know he wasn't lying. But it's not a fact."

"No. But there needs to be a plan. And if you don't know yet, you better get on it, cos for all you know her dad could be waiting outside with a gun." He said, and there was a noise in the background. Rosalie, I just thought.

"There's going to be one." _I hope_. I added mentally but didn't say it.

I heard a tired sigh on the other line, from Edward. Then there was more whispering in the background, which I heard was Rosalie's. She was probably worried or something.

"Call me later okay? I have to go to the set, so just call me later?" Edward asked.

"Sure thing." I said, nodding to myself.

"Tell Bella that I said hi, and Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful today. I'm thinking that Charlie might want to find his daughter real soon, so just watch your back. I don't want anything to happen."

"Got it, and I will."

"Bye Emmett."

"Bye." I hung up, and went to the main website of the departments of Forks.

It was all high official looking, and on the right side, there was just a line of words. I saw the word 'staff', and I clicked on it. It was sorted into different sections, as in who was in higher rank -in the departments. Under top sheriff, there was the name that stood out,

Charlie Swan.

I felt the sickness in me, as I clicked on his name. This was a sick, twisted man. My gut wrenched just a bit, as a picture of him came on his screen. He looked like he was in his early forties, some wrinkle lines around his eyes, and he was smiling. His smile seemed innocent enough, but in his eyes...they were hard cold black. It held the evil, the shamelessness of molesting and beating his daughter. His own child...

Images just came up in my mind. Ways how he tortured Bella, how many times he cornered her, and raped her. Hearing her screams, not stopping. Or if she just didn't say the right thing she got a slap against her face, or kicked in the stomach. And the most sickening, of having her mother hold her down.

I held a grimace, looking at this man. It was just a picture, and now I knew who I was up against. I could take him down easily if it was a fair fight and didn't use a gun...but he was big enough to hold Bella down. She was just a defenseless girl, compared to his power.

Scrolling down the page, it gave some history on him. I didn't want to waste my time reading about this molester, I honestly didn't care. I only wanted to see what he looked like really...Bella, I have to say, did look a lot like him. They had the same cheeky grin, and some other facial similarities, which made me feel an odd feeling, that I couldn't describe. Now this man was not only raping his daughter, but you could clearly see that it was his own flesh and blood....such a sick person.

Towards the bottom of the page, there were other pictures. And there was this one, it really got out to me. It was a family photo with Charlie on the left, my Bella in the middle, and what I believed was her mom on the right. You could tell the mom was a druggie...or something. Her cheeks were sunken in, baggy eyes, and yellow teeth. Uck, disgusting. Bella looked like she was maybe fourteen or fifteen, looking so young.

I looked more closely at her. Her brown eyes...were scared. Her face was hiding the fear real well, but her eyes looked petrified. Nervous, as if Charlie was going to attack her right there. The real messed up part, was that Charlie had his hand on her shoulder. Normally this would've looked natural, but knowing what he did, was just plain disgusting.

I just couldn't stand looking at it anymore, and quickly exited out of the page. I was afraid my food was going to come out of my throat, making me puke.

I waited a few minutes, looking at my blank screen, before taking a deep breath and going back to Google search. I decided for something happier, and searched '6000 Pro Rider', for Bella. Obviously it was something Bella had wanted badly. I waited for it to load, and the first thing that popped up, was this skateboard website.

I should have known...

I clicked on the website. There was this skateboarding company called, 'Pure Thrill', was I guess the creators of this thing. The skateboard looked pretty nice, even I wouldn't mind riding it. I laughed to myself for a stupid reason, and clicked again on the picture to see the price.

The skateboard, was long, and on the edges was a lime green. On the top it was this awesome neon blue, that showed up brightly. There was the image of the bottom of it, with the printed design on it. It was like this skull on fire. The skull was crumbling to dust at the chin, as the fire burned around the eyes. It was pretty tight...my Bella had good taste.

Apparently according to the Pure Thrill people, the wheels on it; was made out of this special kind of rubber, which made it ride smoother over the ground.

The price was seven hundred dollars...my god. For a skateboard? I sighed, and grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down the number for calling. I would do it later, since there was many other things to worry about first. And just to mention that, my doorbell rang.

I got up from my chair, closing out of the site, and went to open the door.

"Hey dad." I greeted, letting him walk by me. I saw all the supplies in his hands. "Sorry, she was tired, so I just told her to go to bed. She's sleeping." I apologized.

Carlisle sighed, and walked up the steps, and into my room. "Wake her up, Emmett." Carlisle directed, setting down his stuff. I nodded and got on the bed.

"Angel?" I whispered softly into her ear, and nudged her shoulder. Bella moaned tiredly, and rolled over so she was on her stomach, closer to me. I smiled...she was so cute.

"Angel, wake up. My dad is here, and he needs to heal you now." I kissed her cheek, and placed a caring hand onto her arm, to will her to get up.

"Em?" She whispered, not opening her eyes.

"Yes, Bella its me. It's time to get up." I said softly again.

This time her eyes cracked open, and she looked up at me slightly confused. "Hey." I mumured at her, placing another kiss on her face. She wrinkled her nose.

"Carlisle's here?" She yawned, and stretched out her arms. I know both me and Carlisle notice her wince in pain, but Bella acted as if she didn't. I still couldn't get over that.

"Yeah, I'm here." Carlisle replied, pulling out some wrapping things which was for her ribs, I guessed.

Bella gave a groan as she sat up, and I had to help her seeing her struggle. "Bella, lift up your shirt please." Carlisle said to her, and I did it for Bella, so she wouldn't have to struggle. Her stomach was creamy white, till you saw her right side. It was a dark purple, that spread out far to her back. I couldn't help but get side tracked as I saw her stomach rise up, and go down with every small breath that she was taking.

"I'm just going to wrap this around your stomach, so it'll help with the healing. Then I can give Emmett some ib profen medicine to help give you for the pain. And as for the vaginal tearing...I will be giving you some cream. All you do is apply onto your vagina and it will help get rid of the burning feeling, and heal up the inflammation." Carlisle said to her, as he was carefully putting on the gauze.

Bella's face was getting redder, and redder as he kept talking. She was uncomfortable with this, and I could tell. I looked at her in a apologetic way, as in to say sorry to her. She just smiled, trying to cover up the nervousness in her eyes. A few mintues passed. as Carlisle was concentrating on his work...

"Okay Bella. All patched up." Carlisle said, when he was done applying the last of this medical tape, across the gauze to keep it attached.

"Mmkay. Thank you Carlisle." She said, with a loving voice.

"Of course honey. Just try not to move around, keep still, and if you need anything, I'm sure Emmett would love to help you out." He said, and I nodded furiously making her giggle.

"Got it."

"I'm sorry to say this now, but I have many things to do today. So I'll be gone. But Emmett, you know my number so just call me if theres any problems." He got up from the bed, when I nodded slowly at him. He dug through his bag, and a few seconds later pulled out a bottle of pills, and a tube filled with the ointment.

"Okay so Emmett, give the IB Profen to her, with the directed hours. And Bella there are printed directions on the tube, to help you with it. It's pretty simple, so there shouldn't be a problem. One more thing, if you start reacting to this, like a rash or uncontrollable sneezing, then stop taking it, and Emmett can call me, and I will help giving you something different. Alright?"

Bella nodded, and I just muttered a 'yeah'.

"And Dan?" I asked him with uncertainty.

He looked at Bella, before looking back at me, and said, "I got it covered." With the way he said it, I could tell that there was something he wasn't telling. I decided to ignore it, but ask later. I think he knew I would too. Carlisle said another goodbye, and walked out of the room, taking his stuff and leaving me and Bella, in the room.

"Bella, why don't you go back to sleep? Sorry for waking you up." I apologized.

"Emmett?" She questioned.

I locked my eyes on hers.

"Yeah?"

"Can you hold me?" She asked with a slight blush, opening her arms for an invantion. I smiled biggly.

"You didn't even have to ask me Angel." I murmured, and crawled under the sheets, ready to forget about everything, and just enjoy my love.

I cradled her gently against me, and gave her small loving rubs, on her back. "Rosalie and Alice will buy you some clothes. I'll call them up later today, to tell them." I told her.

"I don't mind waiting." Bella yawned.

"I know Angel. I know."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hoped you liked this chapter, I tried to make it long for you. :)

Now, I just wanted to say something about a new story of mine.

Instead of doing the Jasper/Bella story, I made another Emmett/Bella story. The one that I had mentioned earlier in a authors note, will most likely not be written. Maybe later when I have much more time, and when my other storys are completed.

The story is called Cuffed To You.

So far, it is going by awesomely with the reviews, and many people seem to be enjoying it. :) Five chapters, and over fifty reviews. Pretty good right? lol

A real quick summary is that Bella and Emmett, have a bad friendship. They absolutely hate eachother basically. And when a new tv show Cuffed puts them together, cuffing them, they have to live with eachother for a month.

This is a comedy story, a lot of the fights are just pure laugh out loud stuff. :)

Please go check it out! Don't forget to REVIEW it also.

Thank you guys, review this chapter please!

-Emmettslover


	15. It Was My Pleasure

This is a real short, mini smut/lemon chapter. Enjoy

Next chapter will be longer going back to the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella sighed, as I held onto her tighter. Her skin was warm, and I could barely feel the material wrapped around her stomach.

"Do you want your medicine now?" I asked her.

She shook her head no, and kissed my neck. I smiled, and kissed her shoulder. Bella made a soft moaning sound, and started kissing my neck again. She made her way up to my cheek.

"Emmett." She whispered in my ear, and I could hear a longing in her voice. Like she wanted something from me.

"Hmm?" I hummed.

Again she didn't answer, but started kissing me on my lips. It started out soft, but it wasn't long before it was hurried. I whimpered, and grabbed the back of her neck, rolling just a bit so she was laying half across my body.

"Can I do whatever I want to you?" She asked against my lips, making what I said in the shower a question. I felt my heart speed up a bit.

"Yes, Angel." I murmured. I just didn't know what I was getting into though, when I said it.

Bella gripped my face, and with a desperate feeling, moved her lips with mine. Her lips were soft, and smooth, but held a bit different feeling in them, as she kissed me. It was lustful, and I was liking it. Bella moved her lips down my mouth, over my chin, on my neck to my collarbone.

"I want to have fun." She said, and lifted my shirt up. I raised my hands, as she slid it off. She placed many kisses on my torso, and feeling her soft lips made me smile like an idiot.

"Bella." I moaned, as I felt her hands move down to my waist, and under the waist bands.

"I want these off." She replied, with a smile.

I undid the pants buckles, and undid the zipper. She smiled, and slid the pants off of me, throwing them to the floor.

She palmed me then, through the boxers and I went hard. The silky material, and her hand going up against my dick, was amazing.

I groaned, as Bella then took the boxers off leaving me naked in front of her eyes. Hers glowed, as she looked over me.

"It's all your's Bella." I whispered to her, smiling.

Her brown eyes looked up into mine shyly, as she gripped me, and kissed the head. My hips unintended jerked upwards. Bella smiled, and with her tongue licked it slowly. I moaned, closing my eyes. To hell with th e reality, and the problems right now. All I wanted was Bella. She was all I needed at the moment.

She moaned, taking me on fully. Her mouth was wet, and hot on my member. I was bucking my hips, making my dick go farther into her mouth. She gagged a bit, but kept going. I was groaning loudly, starting to sweat from the hotness of it.

"Oh god, Bella!" I panted, feeling utter pleasure. She was so good.

I felt myself tighten then, when she grabbed my sack giving it a squeeze. I cried out her name, releasing. She swallowed, before climbing on top of me. I felt my instincts to ask if she was hurting, because of the pressure on her leg. She was already breaking the rules, with moving around.

"How can I pleasure you Bella?" I asked, feeling guilty that I was getting it all.

Bella smiled, looking down at me. She sat up, both of her knees on either side of my upper body. She then flawlessly removed her shirt, her beautiful breasts appearing in front of me. I then lifted myself up also, so we were both in a sitting position.

I placed my hand on her lower back, pressing her almost all bare body against my chest. Without us needing the words, I bent my head down and took one of her nipples in my mouth. Bella's head leaned back, arching herself into me. I kissed her nipple softly, not wanting to be rushed with anything.

As I worked my tongue around her now hardened pink nipple, I let my hand massage her other breast. She was making small animalistic sound, with the mewling, and panting. She was running her fingers, through my brown locks, and I was getting this sensation on my head as she was doing that.

I moved to her other one, giving the same amount of attention. Her skin was soft, and so kissable. After a few minutes, I started kissing her shoulder, then moved myself gently. I leaned over her, making her lie down, now opposite of were she was in the beginning.

I kissed back down her body, over her wrapped stomach, which I had to say that I missed. I missed seeing her soft smooth skin, on her belly. Stupid broken rib, I complained mentally.

"Is it okay Bella? And please don't lie to me." I whispered to her, gesturing to the sweats. I wanted to take them off.

"It's perfectly fine." She sighed happily, closing her eyes. I was happy to see that she knew I wouldn't have done it, if she just said 'fine'.

I slid them off, leaving us both naked. I smelled her arousness, and I practically went crazy. Oh my Bella, was aroused for me. How hot.

I kissed her inner thighs first, her smell pretty strong. I moved my way up to her pelvis, then down to the glory spot. I spread her legs a little, before carefully and slowly, licking her clit with the tip of my tongue.

"Uh!" Bella gasped slightly, her hips buckled like mine did. Her taste was already on my tongue, and I felt a part of me roar. It was so good, she was so good, everything about her...

I licked there again, getting the same reaction. Instead of removing my tongue though, I just gave a suck. She liked that a lot, I could tell so I did it again. I spent a minute or so, gently sucking and licking her clit.

"Emmett." She moaned. Oh finally! She was moaning for me now. Such a sweet sound.

I moved my tongue lower, and thrust it inside her. I wasn't going to use fingers, cause I was scared to do that with her at first. I swirled my tongue around in her, getting most of her juices in my mouth. I had to be gentle, I repeated reminding myself.

"Emmett!" She was shouting now, thrashing her legs. Not as in pleas to get away, just as if the pleasure was too much for her.

I moaned, and sucked more, knowing she was tightening. Within a second more, her cum was entering my mouth, and I took it all. It was so sweet tasting, and there was none other like it.

"I'm tired now." Bella laughed, and I chuckled cuddling back up against her side. My room was dark still, sense the blinds were still shut.

"Thank you, my perfect Angel." I crooned, and kissed her cheek.

"My pleasure." She giggled, and placed a kiss on my collarbone.

"Go to sleep now." I commanded softly.

She tightened her grip on my arm. "Don't leave me."

"Never."

------------------------------------------

So? Did you like this lemony chapter? lol

Please do review :)

-Emmettslover


	16. Can't Tell You Everything

This chapter was inspired by Calivamp :) Thank you! :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's different." I said to him, looking away shyly from his eyes.

"Really? How?" He questioned.

I shrugged. "I don't know, it's just that when I'm around you a lot of my fears they just go away. I'm not as scared, when your touching me, or holding me, cause I feel like your never going to hurt me." I admitted.

"Of course I would never." Emmett sighed, and held me closer to him.

"And Emmett, if at times I seem unsure of you, or if I take longer than you would like with anything, I'm sorry. I just need time to get used to this. To being loved you know?"

With Emmett, I didn't ever want to disappoint him. I wanted to be the one there for him, and I didn't want to be so messed up in the head that I am, when I'm around him. I wanted to be a different Bella, that could be trusting to others. Or act like life really is perfect for me, and that it's all good. And currently at the moment, I think I'd debate that it is like that.

"I would understand Angel. At any moment, that you feel like I'm doing something wrong, or if you just need your space and think about things, I will understand. Promise me, that whenever you feel like theres something you need to say, or something you need to get off of your chest, tell me. I don't want you living in fear constantly. Not anymore." Emmett kissed my forehead.

"Got it, I promise." I whispered, trying to cover up my lie.

Even though Emmett was wanting to understand, I couldn't tell him everything. It wasn't his job to be my counselor. And nor did I want a counselor, I just didn't want to admit an of my problems. or any of the rape that I've been experiencing throughout my life. I just wasn't able to deal with the stress, that admitting stuff would do to me.

So I was lying, cause even if I didn't feel close enough to him, I just couldn't tell him everything. It'd be too hard. And I was afraid, that when he learns how much I've actually been through I didn't want him thinking that I was a whore or something, I didn't want him looking at me any differently than he was now.

Emmett sighed, and I felt his arms relax around me. I was always the person, that as soon as I lied, I had that guilt. This lie wasn't that bad though, it wasn't like I was lying about anything bad so I thought that the guilt would go away, wouldn't be that bad. But it was.

"Emmett? What would you say, if I said that I couldn't tell you everything?" I asked.

His face hovered above mine, his blue eyes looking darker from the limited light in the room.

"I would say that it's okay. I would want you to tell me everything, so I know how your feeling or what your thinking, but if you can't tell me everything in your past...then I would except that."

"You wouldn't be angry?" I checked.

He chuckled. "No Angel, I wouldn't be angry. There'd be no reason to be angry. Don't think like that."

"Okay, I won't." I smiled.

Something about Emmett just took away everything I was feeling. It was like my worries about the next day, or what would happen when I'd come home just disappeared. I felt stronger, like I could be something when I was around him. He gave me that feeling....what do you call it? Security? Yeah, that worked. I felt secured, and loved, and felt like he was actually treating me like the human being that I was, that should have all of those things.

Emmett groaned then sighed. "Theres so much stuff I have to do today, and I don't want to. I want to stay in this bed with you..." his lips were trailing down my cheek. "for a very long time." He stopped with a kiss on my lips.

"What is it that you have to do?" I asked him, running my fingers through his curly brown hair. It was so soft, and actually really fun to put your fingers through. I smiled at my silly thoughts.

"A lot. I have to call Catherin up, and talk things through with her."

"Go." I said.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I want you to go. That's what I want you to do. I want you to go down to the set, I want you to film that movie. I want you to have your life." I was commanding softly, lightly touching his cheek with my fingertips.

"Bella, don't argue with me about this. I'm going to quit the movie, your just going to have to accept that."

"The only reason why your stopping that movie, is because of me. If I was able to have stayed home today, none of this would've of happened. You would still be doing that movie, and I caused this. I want you to go there, and do that movie."

"It wasn't a mistake to me that I met you today." Em said with his jaw clenched.

"I didn't mean it like that Emmett, and I don't think it was a mistake either. What I'm trying to get to say though, is that I wished things would've worked out differently. I really want you to finish it, they need you down there." How many times would we be having this conversation?, I thought.

"Don't make me, please. I'm fine with not doing that movie, I honestly am. I need to protect you, I already said that. Please Bella, let me protect you. You know how scary that would be if I did go?" He asked, his eyes holding determination.

"No, I don't. Not really." I truthfully said.

"That would tear me apart. I would be down at the set, calling you constantly to know your okay. Then what would happen if I called, and you didn't answer. I would be freaking out, thinking about how Charlie could just come here at my house any moment and take you away from me. I wouldn't be able to..." The words were getting more difficult to say, I could tell.

"okay I get it. I'm just sad that's all." I didn't want him talking anymore about my dad. I hated him, and didn't want to speak about him.

"I know you are. But I'm not leaving you alone, and that's final." He said.

"What else do you have to do?" I sighed.

"Talk to people. I have that Dan guy on my mind, I need to make sure he stays in that damn jail cell. Then I have to talk to Carlisle more, about what exactly to do now. I'm going to need to do more research on the police departments around here. All of that, and make sure where ever your dad is at he's not at any time today coming here."

My response was, "Wow."

He smiled slightly at me. "Plus," He laughed. "Now that your awake I have to make sure your well taken care of."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure about that?" He whispered, kissing my face again. My nose, my cheeks,and soon my lips.

I moaned softly into his mouth, his kissing was the best. His tongue licked my lips, parting them for entrance. There wasn't any way I was going to deny him of that. My fingers gripped his hair, as my back arched. His simplest touch, had such strong effects on me.

When he pulled our lips away, I chuckled. "Not anymore I'm not." I smiled, and got another kiss in.

"Mmm," He moaned. "Bella your going to have to stop, before I can't stop anymore." He warned in a silky voice, and kissed me harder.

"Sorry, I already lost that willpower." I mumbled against his lips.

"Dammit," He groaned. "No I have stuff I need to do. I can't stay here and kiss you...but shit do I want to." His tongue licked over mine, slowly.

"Your right. Go." I chuckled at his frowning face, as I pushed him off of me.

_**Emmett's POV**_

"Okay I'm going to give you your medicine. And as I do my work I suggest you put that other stuff on," I cleared my throat nervously as I passed her the small white tube of that cream. She blushed and nodded.

"I'll get you water for this." I motioned to the orange bottle of IBU Profen, and got up leaving my room down to my kitchen. I heard my bathroom door shut, so I assumed she was taking care of that other thing.

I hummed to myself, as I got Bella's medicine ready. I also got out a small snack for her to munch on, which was a granola bar. I loved these things. They were to me, the perfect thing to snack on other than chips.

I was pouring a glass of water when I heard a loud bang from upstairs, like the sound as if something dropped. I quickly put the water down, and ran up the stairs.

"Bella?" I shouted entering my room. She was still in my bathroom.

I opened the bathroom door, and saw Bella standing there with her head down and her body was shaking.

"Oh Bella! Are you okay?" I asked her worriedly and pulled her into a hug.

"Yes," She laughed. And that's when I noticed she wasn't shaking cause she was crying. she was shaking cause she was laughing.

"What'd you do?" I asked her, smiling cause I was happy to know she wasn't hurt.

"I stubbed my toe, and tripped." She giggled and looked up at me. Her face was flushed and there were tears going down her face. I wasn't sure if they were laughing tears, or tears because she got hurt. I was thinking that they were both.

"I'm a freaking idiot." I grumbled in a disapproving tone to myself.

"Why?"

"You had to hop in here didn't you?" I asked frowning.

"Yes, and I'm glad you didn't remember until now." She smiled happily.

"Why?" I now questioned her.

"Because I didn't want you to help me get into the bathroom." She answered me.

"Bella that's my job now, and your going to have to let me help you from now on. Anything you need, you have to tell me what you want. You got it?" I was saying in a firm tone.

"Yes sir!" She soluted at me and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Come on," I sighed and took her hand to carry her out to my bedroom. She yelped as I picked her up.

"I don't like being in the air," She laughed. I kissed her cheek, and gently set her back on the bed.

"What do you want Bella?" I asked her randomly, as I trailed my lips over her jaw.

"For you to finish your work, so I can taste you again." She whispered in my ear, biting onto it.

I moaned hoarsely at her words. God she wanted to taste me, and she told me too. I am in complete bliss with this girl.

"Then I guess I will just have to work at vampire speeds." I chuckled.

"I thought vampires sucked blood, not worked at things fast." She frowned.

"True maybe, but I sometimes wished I was a vampire." I told her.

"Really?" She quizzically asked me, and I nodded.

"Let's just say vampires were fast," I murmured in her ear. "Finishing my work wouldn't be the only thing I'd use that speed for."

To get my point across to her, I let my hand wander to her breast and I cupped her. She bit her lip, and blushed.

"Please go and finish your work before I loose it." Bella warned, and licked my cheek.

I laughed. "You just licked my cheek!"

She giggled. "You taste good what can I say?" She shrugged.

"I think I have a small idea which taste you like the best." I smirked at her.

"I'll show you later which taste I like best." She was getting embarrassed I could tell, when she told me this but it didn't seem she was having a problem with it.

"I'm keeping you to it." I said to her, and left the room.

I was back though in about three minutes to hand her the granola bar, her water and medicine that I had left on the counter downstairs.

"That should hold you over," I sighed, and couldn't resist to kiss her forehead.

She swallowed her medicine down, and began to unwrap the granola bar. She took a bite off of it, and as she chewed she said. "Mmm-hmm."

I smiled and left the room once again to go and make a few phone calls.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Go and Read my new stories!!

One is called My Past Alters Your Future...it's a vampire story, Emmett/Bella.

Then the second one is Playing The Key's. It's vampire also but with Jasper and Bella. :)

Please review!

Oh and wherever you went Siobhan please come back! I miss your reviews! Thank you to Mina Luriya :)

*ping-pongplayer


	17. Waking Up A Nightmare

_**Note at the End.**_

I was left alone now, as Emmett went to get up and make those few calls. I was feeling alright, so I laid back and relaxed.

"Bella!" I heard Emmett shout up the stairs.

"What?" I shouted back.

"The t.v. remote is on the right bedside table, you can watch t.v. if you want."

"Thanks." I was able to say loud enough. I saw the remote and grabbed it, and then turned the t.v. on. This was the first time I even noticed this t.v. in his room...I guess I was just too preoccupied with other stuff that I didn't notice. I blushed thinking about what that other stuff was.

Faintly from downstairs I heard the sweet tone of Emmett's voice, but soon the t.v. audio drowned it out. I shook my head, laughing slightly, seeing that the channel it was left on was of course none other than a sports channel. I was used to this because of all the sports Charlie watched.

I pressed the up arrow on the remote and the station changed. It was a diet commercial. And I immediately felt sick. Why should everyone be skinny? Why did we have to be what they called 'perfect'? It's bullshit, I hated these commercials. I hated how they stereotyped these things too. Like why couldn't they give it a rest, and realize just because every person is born differently with their body shapes that we _weren't _supposed to be all _stick figures_.

I sighed loudly, then changed the channel again. I wanted something interesting to watch but there really wasn't anything to watch. I frowned as I saw nothing but info commercials. What time was it? I looked at the clock and realized that it was still really early for anything good to be on.

I wanted to ask Emmett a question, but I seriously didn't want to bug him. He was taking care of things, and I shouldn't bug him any more than this. I couldn't help but think about those things know. I started thinking about how much I must annoy Emmett. And how time consuming I was, and everything else. I didn't want to think that it was true, but maybe I really was a...I didn't have a word for it, but I was worried that I wasn't anything good in his life.

I blocked out those thoughts. Just for now. I had to take my time swinging my legs over the bed. I placed my good foot on the floor, and used the desk to grip on to stand up. I had to bring my bad leg backwards so it was folded, and it wasn't touching the ground also. It would hurt way too much.

I let out a quiet painful whimper, as I hopped over to wall so I could still stand up. I looked around his room, seeing if I could just noticeably spot the thing I was looking for. I didn't want to go snooping through his stuff, and he came up and saw what I was doing, then thought I was stealing from him. That'd be horrible.

I didn't see anything, and got a memory of seeing a big movie case next to his entertainment system downstairs.

"Dammit," I cursed under my breath.

I still wasn't going to ask Emmett cause I know he was talking on the phone. I knew more than anything to interrupt him, and what he was doing.

I hopped on one foot out of his room, heading towards the staircase. I was internally cussing at how loud I was being. Maybe I was being paranoid, but I really was thinking I was being louder that I could of been able to.

I gripped onto the rail handles of the staircase on both sides, and took a deep breath before lifting my foot and jumped down. I got down a little easier than I was expecting the difficulty was, but I made it. I smiled at the end on the staircase, that I didn't see Emmett plain out in the living room. I was thinking that I could just hurry up go and get a movie, then go as fast as I could do go back up the stairs.

With the most lightest pressure I placed my snapped knee cap leg onto the floor. This was so I could walk, and I was going to ignore the pain the best I could. I was used to it anyway.

I walked out and noticed the t.v. entertainment thing, and then the big movie set that was right next to it. I got to the movie set, and I had to be amazed at how many movies there were. There had to be at least _over _three or four hundred movies. I sat on my good knee, with my other leg outstretched in front of me.

I decided not to ponder over how a person could have so many movies and just grabbed one. As I reached out for a random movie, I heard:

"Carlisle, I'll call you right back in a minute."

I cringed at the sound of his voice. Emmett sounded angry, and upset. Starting to get scared, I turned my head slowly to the sound of his voice. And the way he looked, I instantly regretted ever coming down the stairs and wished that I stayed up there watching the info commercials.

Emmett's body was rigid and tense, as he stiffly set the phone down on the counter. His eyes held a tint of glare of his anger as he stared at me. I quickly thought of something to say, but as my heart pounded jaggedly forming a complete sentence at the moment seemed more difficult than usual.

"I'm sorry," I said out shakily. "I didn't mean to interrupt what you were doing, it was just that there was nothing on the television, and I didn't see any movies upstairs, so I remembered they were all down here, and I wasn't planning on you seeing me. I was just going to go back upstairs real quickly."

"Bella," He groaned loudly in frustration, followed with a heavy sigh. He walked over to me, and just on act of instincts, I leaned slowly away from him.

"Dammit Bella, your making everything so difficult." He said not in the softest voice, as he got on his knees next to me.

"Sorry." I rasped, as my breathing turned to short small gasps. "Please don't be angry at me, I'm sorry." I felt my eyes get teary. I couldn't help it, it was just my natural reaction to this kind of stuff. I just couldn't help it.

"Bella, no." He was saying in a pained voice, as his mouth held a frown. "I'm not angry," he paused for a second. "okay maybe I am angry, why didn't you just call for me? I told you Bella, I explained this. Whatever you needed, I would get for you so that way you didn't hurt yourself. Why?" He repeated.

"I was thinking about how you were on the phone talking to other people to get things taken care of, and I was thinking how you'd be angry at me if I disturbed you while you were doing this." I explained the best I could, as my panic was subsiding.

"Stop worrying about me, and start worrying about yourself. Your going to drive me insane, if you keep doing this! I'm thinking about just locking you up in that room, so you can't do this!" Emmett's arms grabbed onto mine, pulling me onto his lap.

"I'm sorry," I repeated, kissing his cheek quickly so he would hopefully forgive me.

"_You _are going back upstairs, now."

As he got up, he was real quick in grabbing a movie. He handed it to me to hold onto which I did, as his big heavy steps went up the stairs. I just let him hold me, thanking my Saviour for not being angry. I would have hated that.

"It didn't hurt that much to get down the stairs. I just had to hop. And you should know that pain to me isn't really anything anymore." I admitted, as he placed me on the bed.

Emmett leaned his head down placing a big kiss on my forehead. "That's all going to change soon. Everything that you have been through," He sighed. "Will hopefully all be some horrible nightmare."

"That's a good way to describe it. A nightmare." I nodded my head.

"A nightmare that I'm gonna wake you up from." He smiled, placing a very sweet kiss on my lips.

"You already have." I whispered.

--------------------------------------

Please review. I'm sure a lot of you are mad, but I'd still really love it if you reviewed!:)

*ping-pongplayer


	18. I'm Gonna Pull Through

"We're on your side Emmett. We are all going to help you...including Bella." Esme said to her son, giving him an affectionate hug. Rosalie and Alice had there arms around me, crying. Ironic. Wasn't it me who should be crying?

"We're not going to loose you Bella." They both cried silmutanously. I kissed both of there foreheads, in a loving sisterly way.

"It's okay to let go, you know? If something does happen to me." I said to them.

Three weeks now. It has been three weeks. Three weeks since the Dan incident, three weeks since I met Emmett. Three weeks since I was taken away from Charlie. Three weeks since I've seen my mother Renee. Three weeks. The unreal pleasure of being loved, and not beaten or raped was extrodinary. Unrealistic. I haven't been hit once yet. Nothing has happened to me. Haven't been raped neither. And God did it feel good.

My sexual relationship with Emmett had sorta been ceased. I haven't done anything to him like that since those couple first days. I don't know why, guess the feeling of being rushed was sorta taken away. It made me feel better though, to have a thought that nothing was going to happen and there was time to do stuff like that. I missed it though. He hasn't done much either.

We just hugged and kissed. No serious out of control make outs, no blow jobs, no nothing besides those things. Hugging and kissing.

"No it's not! We love you Bella!" Alice shouted, her fragile arms wrapped around me feircly.

The feeling of being watched happened more often for me. For some reason it made me worry that Charlie was just on the other side of some door, waiting to grab me, and take me back to him. It gave me a pained feeling in my stomach, and twisted it into a knot in disgust. I never wanted it to happen, but it still didn't stop any of the feelings I got that it would. And it slowly teared at me. Making me somewhat more distant from Emmett, more nightmares, more feelings of being lost and uncontrolled. Whether the feelings were good or bad it was _different_.

"I love you guys too." I I did. This family was the world to me. They all cared for me, and loved me, and how could I not back? I then looked up from Rosalies hiding. Her beautiful blond hair, felt like a heavanly fluff pillow. "I love you _all_."

"Awe, Bella." Jasper said, making his way between the girls to give me a hug.

"We all love you too, Bella." Edward said, having his share of the hugging.

"My beautiful daughter." Esme said, and at that I did start to cry.

"Yes mom?" I laughed, my voice slightly cracked from my stupidoverload of girl emotions.

"We're strong. And I promise you, we are not going to give up." She promised, her arm wrapping around my shoulder. I looked at all the loving arms that were protecting me. I had no clue, what I would do without them. But I didn notive that a set of protecting arms, that I've grown accustomed to _weren't _around me.

Emmett was at the wall. His eyes were closed, his palms on it, and his forehead leaning against it. His face was in a tight mask, his jaw straint.

"I was so careless." He grumbled, sounding exhausted. We all waent silent.

"Emmett?" I asked, ready to reach out for him.

"I was so fucking careless!" He shouted, pulling back his hand curling it into a fist, then slammed it against the wall causing a huge hole appear in the blue plaster. I shrunk, well more shuddered back. Being around a violent Emmett most likely wasn't a good thing. Rosalie frowned at this, and rubbed my back.

"Emmett McCarthy!" Esme gasped, her ha covering her open mouth with her hand. I flinched.

He ignored her, and got back into his position before.

"What are you talking about?" I nearly shouted. Edward who was closet to me now, patted my arm in a soothing way. Me and Edward were close now. I considered as one of my best brothers that I never got to have. Same with Jasper. Although I didn't understand him completely all the time, Edward and Jasper to me were amazing brothers.

"Bella look at this situation." He started, clenching his teeth. "When I had Carlisle do the exam on you, we should of taken picutes. If we wouldn've done that, we'd be in a better posistion to save our asses."

Two days ago.

Two days ago, someone called the 'Cullen' residence, asking for a Emmett McCarthy. They didn't respond and hung up. In our hearts we all knew who it was though. There wasn't a mistake in the angry voice they heard.

It was my father. And he wanted me back. Soon.

"Taken pictures? How would that help?" I wondered confused.

"Evidence, Bella. If we would of take pictures of your beating, we could of use it for the court. And then the court could lock him up." He explained to me.

"Are you saying if we could get pictures of the beating he gives me, we can get him to go to prison?"

"It would better our chances." Esme sai softly, everone-except for Emmett- nodding in agreement.

I let myself ponder over what I just heard. Court needs evidence, or some sort of proof, to help with the testifying. Now that proof would have to be some sort of picture form, or maybe even video taped. And to get all of this, all we woul have to get, is Charlie to hit me again. An idea was forming in my head, carefully thinking its way into the scheme.

When the iea came full force in my head, before I blabbed it out, I thought over it once. Then twice.

The plan was gold.

As I was quietly thinking more throughly of the plan, for the steps I'd have to take after everything the family bantered on about what they'd all like to do.

"I will gladly poke his eyes." Edward offered, an evil smile on his face.

"I myself wouldn't mind socking him in the stomach." Jasper said, touching fists with Edward.

"I'm going to chop off his balls." Rosalie muttered seriously, causing us all to stare at her in silence, weird looks on our faces.

Rosalie returened a look back, like 'what'. so we all laughed. In a way it did feel nice that we could joke around in the moment like this. It took away some of the stress.

"Umm...guys?" I asked hesintly, getting there attention.

"Yes Bella?" Esme said with a little chuckle.

"I was hoping you guys wouldn't mind hearing about what I think we could do about this."

"We are all ears." Alice quirked, standing straighter. I swear I even saw her ears raise.

I took a deep breath, and before starting I looked over to Emmett. He was still in his statue pose, and I couldn't help but wonder how he was going to react to my plan. I had a feeling that he wasn't going to like it that much, but I had hope I coul persuae him into giving the plan a consideration.

"I was thinking that I should go back home. Just to stay with Charlie for awhile." I said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear that was in the room.

"Ha ha?" Jasper smiled uneasy, and I shook my head at him. I was completely serious, and i was determined that this is what needed to happen.

"No. I have a plan. I really believe in my mind that it will work."

"That's just fucking fantastic, Bella. Let's just send you back there, so that way all of this was just a freaking vacation for you, and you can get beaten to death. Yeah I'm liking that plan a lot." Emmett chuckled with sarcasm, in a angry way.

The determination in me boiled, bring out my confidence to say more. "I'm not saying just hand me off back to him, that will make it look suspicious. What we do is, wait for him to come and get me. When he does, me and you start fighting making it look convincing, so that way when I get kicked out my dad will believe it. I'll beg to Charlie saying that I was being stupid, and that I'll take my punishment, that it will never happen again.

"Charlie will most likely believe it, so as soon as I get home he'll act all cool, and just wait for awhile. Then at some time or another he'll start hitting me, or whatever he wants to do, so I take it and wait for it to be over with. When he's past out drunk, I'll call Emmett or somebody to come get me, I'll sneak out somehow and then we take the pictures for the evidence." I explained all of my thinking.

"No." Emmett said out flatly, closing his eyes. "I can't let you get hurt. That's not what I want Bella. You have to be safe. If I allow you to do that, I'm basically just sending you off to get killed. Do you think i was honestly going to allow that? Hell no." He shook his head, scoffing.

That hurt. "Emmett," I whispered. "please. Its our only way."

Emmett stared directly in my eyes. They were hard and full of anger. As he stared more at me, the anger faded and his stance loosended up.

"Can you guys umm give us some privacy? I wanna talk to Bella alone, if you dont mind." He said to the family. They all nodded their heads in understanding. Edward and Jasper gave me a kiss on my forehead, then Alice and Rosalie gave me a tight hug. Esme kissed my cheek, squezzed me in a hug then whispered in my ear,

"Your a brave girl. I look up to your stregnth. Don't give up on the hard head over there. He'll understand and see." I quietly thanked her, before she went off.

Emmett gestured for me to sit on the couch so I did. He walked over to me, and got on his knees. He placed his hands on my knee caps, spreaded my legs open, and put himself in between them so he was face to face with me at eye level. I felt my heart start to pound fast, as I looked at him. His beauty perfection still amazed me easily to this day.

"Don't you see Bella?," he started off saying softly. "that all of this time, I've done what I can to bring you back to health? To have you safe in my arms, not wandering around the streets or having you at home with that asshole of a farther. All I have been doing is keeping you safe, and your trying to take that away," His eyes started to glisten.

"No I'm not. I'm doing what I can to let you keep me. With you." I said.

"There's no saying that by letting me let you do this, I can loose you permantly." He whispered, looking down, like he was getting ashamed.

"Hey," I said, lifting his head up. "I'm not leaving this earth. Don't even worry about that. Just let me go for awhile. Understand that we can put _him_ away."

"You do know Bella, that when you get back I won't be able to...take pictures. I'd die inside. Seeing the bruising, the cuts, the welts. I can't do this. I have to be gone, and recover myself. I don't think you understand how strongly I feel for you. How _much_ I care. You doing this, is not only damaging yourself, its damaging me."

"You don't have to look at it that way."

"There's no other way to look at it." He persisted, his hands tightening on me.

I sighed. "Emmett..."

He burst out with crying, and I was shocked. I frozed up in stunned silence.

"I love you Bella. I love you so much. And if I loose you," He choked up and couldn't finish what he was saying.

My mouth fell open, and I couldn't feel my heart beat. I gasped in air, but I honestly didn't know if I was breathing correctly or not. Never. Never from what I can think of, is anything that showed me any signs that Emmett was in love with me. Unthinkable honeslty. He was so good to me, so caring and there, but I thought it was just...not love. He couldn't love me. I mean I don't see how. I was in shock.

"Emmett." I breathed.

He looked up at me, with a pain in his eyes. He took my face in his hands, and kissed me. Kissed me hard and passhionately. The feelings I had in me from when he said he loved me, to now this kinda went overboard on the edge. I moaned gently in his mouth, an kissed him back. Tears escaped my eyes, as I felt his love for me. Such a powerful thing.

"I love you too Emmett." I whispered out of breath when the kiss broke a minute later.

"If you really loved me Bella, then do this for me. Let us find another way to get out of the hell hole situation, and let me keep you safe. Please. We will find another way, but i just can't stand the way you wanna go about this. Please baby." He said gently and caring. God dammit, his blue eyes were so persuading.

"Okay." I agreed, nodding my head.

But me, and everyone else besides him knew that I wasn't completely agreeing. I was going to get away for the evidence, no matter how things went. I was going to, so that way in the end, I could protect myself...Protect his family, and most importantly protect the one I _love_.

﻿


	19. My Apologies

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

I know it's been a really long time since I've updated on ANY of my stories. I don't know what happened, besides the fact that I honestly just didn't have the time to keep updating. Its summer vacation now, and I got myself a laptop, Fucking finally haha. SO, I will be updating on ALL STORIES.

I'll have updates done by next week, on all of my stories. I hope you guys are happy that I'm back, 'cause I sure as hell am.

To the people who have messaged me on here, I know a lot of you were upset. I'm sorry to have made any of you feel that way. I will get back to you guys also, as soon as I can.

I'm back for good this time. so please, comment, and subscribe. It means a lot to authors like me. 3


End file.
